Koniec i początek
by sweetnikus
Summary: Powojenna Kataaang. Czy miłośc zdoła przezwyciężyć wszystko?
1. Chapter 1

Gdy otworzyłem oczy ujrzałem zarumienioną Katarę.

-Więc..

-Więc…

Uśmiechnąłem się. To było nie do opisania. Bardziej niż cudowne.

-Wracajmy- uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna i pociągnęła mnie za rękę. Gdy wróciliśmy do środka Sokka nadal kłócił się ze wszystkimi o swoje „dzieło". Podszedłem do nich aby zobaczyć jak przedstawił mnie. Trudno było by mnie znaleźć, ale tylko ja mam strzałkę na głowie i tylko ja nie mam włosów.

-To jestem ja, tak?- zapytałem. Wolałem się upewnić.

-Ty też masz jakieś uwagi co do obrazu?- jęknął chłopak.

-Włosów nie ma, w porządku. Strzałka też na swoim miejscu…-komentowałem.- Nic dodać nic ująć.

-I to jest prawdziwy przyjaciel- powiedział głośno Sokka.- On jedyny potrafi docenić moje starania.

Zdziwił się gdy wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem.

-Tylko nie pokazuj tego Appie- zwróciłem się do niego szeptem.

Z uśmiechem na twarzy wróciłem do zabawy z Momem.

-Szkoda że nie widzieliście Aanga!- krzyknął mój kumpel podchodząc do mnie.- Najlepsze było jak otoczył się kulą powietrza, potem obręczą z ziemi, ognia i wody! A potem zaczął gonić Ozaia! Albo jak rozkruszyłeś kamień na małe kawałeczki, które powaliły te wielkie skały! Jeszcze te … rury czy coś takiego z ognia! To było extra! I jeszcze to niebieskie światło na końcu. Wow!

-Ale nie to było najlepsze- wtrąciła się Toph- Strzeżcie się Aanga bo może wam odebrać moc.- zaśmiała się.

-Tak, na pewno- odparła Katara.

-Ej, ale Toph mówi prawdę. Jak myślisz, jakim sposobem mogłem pokonać władcę… byłego władcę ognia nie zabijając go?

-Ha!- krzyknęła szczęśliwa Toph patrząc z dumą na Katarę.

-Ale wszyscy mieliśmy udział w zwycięstwie- powiedziałem.

-Tak, ale ty największy. Bez ciebie może odzyskalibyśmy kilka miast, zniszczylibyśmy trochę latających statków… ale to wszystko.- powiedział Iroh wstrzymując grę na Rogu Tsungi.

-Ale nie zapominajcie o mnie! Gdyby nie ja, Aang nadal tkwił by w lodowej kuli.- odparła Katara.

-To dzięki mnie stało się to wszystko. Gdybym nie zabrał cię na łowienie ryb i nie rozzłościł bym cię, wojna nadal by trwała!- krzyczał Sokka.

-Ustalmy coś. To zasługa wszystkich, dobra?- uspokoiłem ich- Czy dzisiaj też musicie się kłócić?

-Kiedy będziemy musieli się rozstać?- zapytała ze smutkiem Toph.

-Właśnie, będziemy musieli w końcu wrócić do swoich domów. Będziemy mieszkać bardzo daleko od siebie. Będzie brakowało mi was i naszych przygód.- powiedział Sokka.

-Czyli to koniec. Koniec wszystkiego. Koniec naszej drużyny- posmutniała Katara.

-To wcale nie musi być koniec! Przecież nasza przyjaźń przetrwała wiele i nadal będzie istnieć, tyle że będziemy widywać się rzadziej. Na zawsze będziemy przyjaciółmi!- próbowałem ich rozweselić- Drużyna awatara nie musi przestać istnieć. Może to koniec ale i początek czegoś nowego.

-Masz rację. My wrócimy na Biegun Południowy, Suki na Wyspę Kyoshi, Zuko do narodu ognia, Toph do królestwa ziemi, a ty… Właściwie dokąd się teraz wybierasz?

-Sam nie wiem- podparłem głowę.- Nie myślałem o tym wcześniej.

-Mam pomysł!- krzyknął chłopak- Zamrozimy cię z powrotem w kuli lodu!

-Sokka, to chyba nie jest dobry pomysł.

-Ale przynajmniej jakiś pomysł.

-Możesz zamieszkać z nami- powiedziała Katara.

-No nie wiem… A może zostanę w Ba Sing Se. Będę odwiedzał codziennie Iroh w jego herbaciarni- uśmiechnąłem się.

-Szkoda…

-Ale pamiętajcie. Przyjaciele na zawsze.

-Tak jest kapitanie- zaśmiała się Toph a wraz z nią inni.


	2. Chapter 2

Przepraszam że dodaję rozdział później ale miałam problemy z internetem. Miłego czytania :)

Wszystkie postacie należą do Michaela i Bryana :)

Wszyscy świetnie się bawili poprzedniego wieczoru. Zapewne świętował cały świat, o ile wiadomość o zakończeniu wojny dotarła wszędzie.

Aang wraz z przyjaciółmi także urządził małą zabawę. Iroh grał na Rogu Tsungi, a pozostali tańczyli. Nawet Mai zgodziła się potańczyć z Zuko. Miał to być tylko jeden taniec, a okazało się że tańczyli chyba najdłużej. Ale schowali się w kącie sali. Nikt nawet ich nie zauważał. Przytuleni do siebie poruszali się powoli. Lecz Sokka i Suki byli gwiazdami wieczoru. Wirowali w rytm muzyki, a potem zmęczeni siadali przy stole aby napić się herbaty, żeby potem znów szaleć. Toph jęczała że nie wytrzyma tych wibracji i tej muzyki. Wielokrotnie mówiła że nie wytrzymuje i wychodzi, jednak cały czas siedziała i marudziła gdy Katara próbowała zachęcić ją do tańca. Aang siedział z podpartą głową i obserwował tańczących.

-Zatańczysz?- zapytał Katarę podając jej rękę. Ale nie był zbyt radosny, ani podekscytowany. Czy w ogóle miał ochotę tańczyć? Chyba zrobił to jedynie żeby nikt mu nie zarzucił braku radości z zakończenia wojny.

-Tak, Kataro. Idź tańcz- jęknęła Toph. Widocznie miała dosyć gadania przyjaciółki.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na Aanga. Oboje się zarumienili, a na twarzy chłopca zagościł uśmiech, którego nie było przez cały wieczór.

-Zgoda- odparła i poszli na sam środek.

I zaczęło się. Tak jak kiedyś poczuli się wspaniale. Awatar trzymał dziewczynę za ręce i tańczyli układy wzięte z wszystkich czterech narodów. Gdy melodia się skończyła, lekko spoceni i z ciężkimi oddechami, ale wciąż weseli, wrócili do Toph.

-No, to było niezłe- powiedziała z uznaniem.

Ale oni jej nie słuchali. Usiedli naprzeciwko siebie i patrzyli sobie w oczy uśmiechnięci.

-Ej, co się tutaj wyprawia?- burknęła Toph. Jak mogli jej nie słuchać?

-C-co? Eee.. nic się nie dzieje.- odparł chłopiec odwracając wzrok od dziewczyny.

-Dobra, ja spadam.

-Toph, nie idź.- Zatrzymał ją chłopiec.

-A niby czemu?

-Toph, Aang ma rację. Zostań. Bez ciebie to nie to samo- wtrąciła się Katara.

-Eh, dobra- powiedziała zrezygnowana dziewczyna i usiadła znów podpierając głowę.

Wszyscy usnęli. Rankiem Momo obudził wszystkich.

-O mamciu- jęknął Sokka przecierając oczy. Skierował się do kuchni, gdzie siedziała Toph.

-Po twoich jękach sądzę, że nie wyglądasz zbyt dobrze- powiedziała znudzonym głosem.

-Toph, co z tobą? Powinnaś się cieszyć że wojna się skończyła i jesteśmy bezpieczni!

-No i co z tego skoro muszę wracać do rodziców?- burknęła i założyła ręce.

-Ej… przecież będziemy cię odwiedzać. A poza tym pamiętasz co mówił Aang?- Sokka próbował ją pocieszyć.

-Tak, ale to niczego nie zmienia- odparła i wyszła.

Wojownik jęknął. Wkrótce potem pojawił się uśmiechnięty Aang.

-Co z tobą?- zapytał widząc przyjaciela.

-Idę z powrotem do łóżka- odparł chłopak i z prawie zamkniętymi oczami wyszedł z kuchni. Awatar wzruszył ramionami i podszedł do Momo. Lemur od razu wskoczył mu na ramię i zaczął jeść owoce znajdujące się na stole.

-Oh, Momo- zaśmiał się chłopiec spoglądając na lemura.

-Aang.- usłyszał za sobą głos. Odwrócił się i zobaczył Katarę.- Możemy pogadać?


	3. Chapter 3

-Dobrze się składa, bo właściwie ja też chciałem z tobą porozmawiać- odparł chłopiec. Usiedli obok siebie.

- Powiedz, gdzie teraz się udasz?

-Sam jeszcze nie wiem. Może Sokka ma rację. Powinienem zamrozić się w kuli lodu na następne sto lat- zaśmiał się.- Ale Kataro, to co się stało wczoraj… No wiesz… Nie chcę żebyś robiła dla mnie jakąś łaskę, czy uważała to za obowiązek. Powiedz że nic do mnie nie czujesz, a ja dam sobie i tobie spokój. Tylko bądź ze mną szczera.

-Aang, to nie jest żaden…- zaczęła ale przerwał jej trzask drzwi.

-Gdzie ten pesymista?- spytała Toph.

-Chodzi ci o Sokkę? Poszedł spać- odparł chłopiec.

-Mam do ciebie pytanie… Kiedy wracam do domu?

-To zależy od ciebie, Toph.

-Możesz mnie podrzucić dzisiaj?

-D-dobra, ale lepiej by było gdybyśmy podrzucili cię po drodze na Biegun.

-To ty szykuj Appę a ja powiadomię innych- zakomunikowała dziewczyna i wyszła.

-Co jej się stało?- Katara spojrzała na Aanga.

-Chce oszczędzić sobie bólu- odparł- Im dłużej z nami zostanie, tym bardziej bolesne będzie rozstanie- powiedział i wyszedł.- Porozmawiamy później, zgoda?

Dziewczyna pokiwała głową.

-A i jeszcze jedno. Skoro mamy dzisiaj wylecieć ty też powinnaś się spakować no i Sokkę, bo on sam nie poradzi sobie- uśmiechnął się i poszedł do bizona.

-Trzymaj się Zuko- pożegnał się Sokka. Może i pożegnanie z Zuko nie było zbyt smutne, chociaż należał do drużyny awatara, ale wszyscy wiedzieli że schody zaczną się później.

W czasie lotu Toph cały czas siedziała naburmuszona i nic nie mówiła. Katara leżała w siodle oglądając niebo- czy jej to się nie nudziło?

-Pierwszy przystanek Królestwo Ziemi- powiedział Sokka oglądając mapy.- Mam nadzieję że ojciec Toph nie będzie miał ochoty nas atakować.

-Nie jestem tego pewna. Lepiej będzie jeśli odstawimy Toph do domu i uciekniemy- odparła Katara nadal nie odrywając wzroku od chmur.

-Nie- przerwała im Toph. W końcu się odezwała.- Jeśli pójdziecie ze mną, wspólnie wytłumaczymy ojcu wszystko. Chyba nie zostawicie mnie samej w takiej chwili?- zapytała z wyrzutem.

-No dobra, Toph. Nikt cię tam nie zostawi samej, ale w końcu będziemy musieli odlecieć.-zwrócił się do niej Aang.

-Tak, wiem. Ale zostańcie chociaż na chwilę, żeby pomóc mi w razie szału mojego ojca.

Gdy wszyscy dotarli do posiadłości Bei Fongów, zaczęli się zastanawiać co teraz robić. Toph wzięła głęboki wdech i ruszyła w stronę wielkiej bramy, a za nią przyjaciele. Cała piątka była gotowa aby się bronić.

Otworzyły się drzwi, z których wyłonił się służący rodziny.

-Witam- ukłonił się mężczyzna w długiej szacie.- W czym mogę służyć?

-Chciałabym spotkać się ze swoim ojcem- powiedziała oschle dziewczyna.

-Ah, przepraszam, nie poznałem cię- podniósł głowę- Proszę- wpuścił wszystkich do środka.- Panie, ma pan gościa a raczej gości- zawiadomił swojego „szefa".

-Kto to jest? Jeżeli to kolejny zamożny człowiek to każ mu wyjść- powiedział lodowatym głosem Bei Fong.

-To ja, ojcze- powiedziała cicho Toph podchodząc do swoich rodziców.

-Toph!- krzyknęła jej matka biegnąc w stronę dziewczyny i przytulając ją.- Martwiłam się o ciebie.

-Przepraszam, że uciekłam ale musiałam. Mam nadzieję że mi wybaczycie i zrozumiecie jaka naprawdę jestem.- mówiła przez łzy dziewczyna.

-Córko- usłyszała męski głos. Szykowała się na karę. Podeszła do swojego ojca i schyliła głowę.


	4. Chapter 4

-Ojcze, proszę zaakceptuj mnie taką, jaką jestem, tak samo jak zrobili to inni. Zrozum że chociaż jestem niewidoma potrafię doskonale władać ziemią i również metalem. Proszę nie skazuj mnie na domowe więzienie. Ja chcę być w końcu sobą, tą Toph którą nie byłam przy was.

-Toph to nie była twoja wina. Przecież porwał cię awatar- złagodniał Bei Fong.

-Nie, tato. Ja sama uciekłam. On jeden zaakceptował prawdziwą Toph tak samo jak reszta moich przyjaciół, więc postanowiłam pomóc mu w nauce.

-Naprawdę uciekłaś? To zasługuje na karę- odparł groźnie mężczyzna.

-Zgodzę się na wszystko tylko pozwól mi jeszcze kiedyś zobaczyć moich przyjaciół- schyliła głowę dziewczyna.

-Nie, Toph! Nie możesz się poddać- wszyscy odwrócili głowy w stronę Katary. Wbiegła do salonu wraz z Aangiem, Sokką i Suki.- Proszę pana. Ja wiem, mógł pan zawieść się na Toph ale jest pan jej ojcem. Powinien pan zrozumieć że nie jest bezbronna. Jest bardzo silna, jest największym magiem ziemi. To ona powinna się zawieść na panu, bo ojciec nie potrafi zrozumieć jaka tak naprawdę jest jego córka.

Widocznie słowa dziewczyny dotarły do mężczyzny. Zaczął nerwowo gładzić brodę.

-Zrozumiałem jedno. Nigdy nie pozwoliłbym abyście ponownie spotkali się z moją córką, bo wywieracie na niej zły wpływ. Ale zmądrzałem przez ten czas. Jestem dumny widząc moją córkę tak silną i niezależną. Widzę jednak, że pomogliście nie tylko jej ale także mi. W końcu dostrzegam prawdziwą Toph. Wszyscy przyjaciele mojej córki mają prawo widywać się z nią, kiedy tylko chcą.- ogłosił i wstał żeby przytulić dziewczynę, która skamieniała ze zdziwienia.

-Tato… czy ty powiedziałeś…- mówiła zszokowana- Dziękuję!- krzyknęła radośnie i przytuliła go jeszcze mocniej.

Odwróciła się do przyjaciół. Smutek znów zagościł na jej twarzy.

-Dziękuję wam, że byliście przy mnie- zwróciła się do nich.- Więc to już koniec.

-Toph, to nie jest koniec- powiedział Aang przytulając dziewczynę- Na pewno będzie jeszcze dużo okazji żebyśmy wszyscy się spotkali.

-Dzięki Aang, za wszystko.

-To chyba ja powinienem podziękować. Bez ciebie nie byłoby czego świętować- uśmiechnął się chłopiec.

-Kataro, chciałam cię przeprosić. Za te wszystkie rzeczy które mówiłam. Może i przepraszałam wcześniej, ale chcę to zrobić jeszcze raz.

-Jesteś silna, mądra, samodzielna i jesteś moją przyjaciółką. To jest ważne. Teraz powinnaś myśleć o przyszłości, a nie o tym co się stało. Ale przeprosiny przyjmuję. I musisz kiedyś odwiedzić naszą wioskę.

-Co ty! W tym lodzie i śniegu nie będę nic widziała!- powiedziała i wszyscy się zaśmiali.

-Suki, Sokka… Trzymajcie się i powodzenia- pożegnała się dziewczyna.

-Może jednak zostalibyście na jeden dzień?- zapytał mężczyzna- Będziemy zaszczyceni mogąc was znowu gościć.

-Przykro nam, ale musimy wracać.- ukłonił się Aang- Do widzenia.

-Do zobaczenia Aang- powiedziała cicho Toph i przytuliła się do rodziców.

-Smutno tak się żegnać- powiedział Sokka pociągając nosem- Będzie mi jej brakowało.

-A ja?- zapytała obrażona Suki.

-Za tobą będę tęsknić najbardziej, ale jeszcze minie kilka dni zanim dolecimy do twojej wyspy.

-Aang zdecydowałeś się?- spytała Katara

-No właśnie, gdzie będziesz mieszkał?- przytaknął jej brat.

-Zdecydowałem że…


	5. Chapter 5

-Zdecydowałem że będę żył tak jak my wszyscy dotychczas. Będę latał z Momo i Appą po świecie i naprawiał to co zniszczyła wojna.

-My chcemy z tobą- krzyknął Sokka- Słynna trójka powraca!- uśmiechnął się podnosząc do góry bumerang.

-Szkoda że nie będę mogła podróżować z wami- wtrąciła Suki.- Ale muszę wrócić do domu.

-Sokka, nie ekscytuj się tak- powiedział Aang- Wy powinniście wracać do domu.

-Co? Nie! Co ja tam będę robił sam?- sprzeciwiał się chłopak.

Katara odchrząknęła.

-No dobra, z tobą ale ty się i tak nie liczysz- powiedział złośliwie.

-Nie liczę się? Jak w końcu dotrzemy do domu to zobaczysz jak wiele mam do powiedzenia- zagroziła dziewczyna.

-Aang, widzisz? Jeśli mnie zostawisz skażesz mnie na śmierć!

-Ale jeśli zabiorę ciebie, Katara też będzie chciała- zaśmiał się chłopiec.

-Nie, jeżeli chcecie to lećcie. Ja chcę pobyć trochę z rodziną.- odparła. Oboje spojrzeli na nią ze zdziwieniem.

-N- naprawdę? No to dobra. Lecimy Sokka.

-Yeah!- krzyknął i podskoczył.- Najlepsi przyjaciele będą razem podróżować po świecie, naprawiać zło i odkrywać straszne zagadki!

-Zagadki? Sokka chyba się przeceniasz.

-A ja przynajmniej sobie od was odpocznę- wtrąciła Katara, położyła się i zamknęła oczy.

-Od nas? Ode mnie też trzeba odpoczywać?- zapytał Aang śmiejąc się. Dosiadł się do wszystkich w siodle.

-Eh, nie łap mnie za słówka- jęknęła dziewczyna.

-Jest! Biegun Południowy!- krzyknął Aang.

-Tata!

-Babcia!- rozległy się krzyki.

-Sokka jesteś pewien?- spytał chłopiec- Będziesz tęsknił za nimi, za swoim tatą.

-Nie próbuj tego! I tak polecę z tobą.

Gdy bizon wylądował rodzeństwo niemalże wyskoczyło z siodła i dopadło wszystkich w osadzie. Chociaż nie było ich prawie rok, to prawie nic się tutaj nie zmieniło. Nadal była to mała wioska którą otaczał wysoki mur. Tylko domy się zmieniły. Dzięki mistrzowi Pakku powiększyły się i nawiązywały do kultury Północy.

-Kataro, Sokka!- mówiła radośnie Kamma przytulając ich.

-Cieszę się że cię widzę, babciu.

-W końcu wróciliście- przywitała ich jedna z osadniczek.

-Rena!- krzyknęła Katara i przytuliła się do niej.

Aang poczekał aż radość minie i w końcu zsunął się z Appy.

-Witam- powiedział i ukłonił się.

-Właśnie kogoś mi tu brakowało- zaśmiał się Pakku.

Nagle rozległy się brawa. Właśnie tego się obawiał. Nienawidził gdy ktoś traktował go jako awatara zamiast normalnego chłopca.

-Proszę, przestańcie- próbował wszystkich uspokoić.

-To co teraz będziesz robił?- spytał Pakku gdy cała wioska zebrała się na ognisku.

-Będę latał na Appie po świecie razem z Momo i pomagał.

-I ze mną- wtrącił się Sokka.

-Sokka na pewno chcesz lecieć?- zapytała Katara.

-Tak. Dlaczego wszyscy się mnie o to pytacie? Tak chcę. Postanowiłem!

-Na pewno?- zaśmiał się Aang.

-Wkurzacie mnie- warknął Sokka i odłączył się od wszystkich.

-Aang mieliśmy pogadać- przypomniała cicho Katara.

Chłopiec pokiwał głową i oboje poszli na spacer.

-Ale bądź szczera- poprosił.


	6. Chapter 6

-Aang, no wiesz…-powiedziała dziewczyna przygryzając dolną wargę.- Jutro wylatujesz…Chciałam się pożegnać. To ci wszystko wyjaśni- uśmiechnęła się. Złapała go za koszulę i pocałowała.

-Tak, to wszystko wyjaśnia- powiedział chłopiec. Oboje zarumienieni wrócili do osady.

-Gdzie wy byliście?- powitał ich Sokka.- Aang, szukałem cię.

-A po co mnie szukałeś?

-Żeby opracować plan podróży.

-Ale Sokka, ja chcę lecieć gdzieś przed siebie a nie według mapy. Tam gdzie będą mnie potrzebowali, tam się zatrzymam.

-A- l -e t a k bez planu?- zapytał zawiedziony.

-Tak. Bez planu. Chcesz ze mną lecieć, to według moich zasad.

-To chociaż powiedz o której lecimy.

-Rano- zaśmiał się chłopiec.

-Bardzo pożyteczna informacja- burknął Sokka i wrócił do domu.

-A ty gdzie idziesz?- spytała Katara do odchodzącego chłopca.

-Pobawić się wodą- uśmiechnął się.

-Aang, zmieniłem plany- awatar usłyszał głos przyjaciela.

-Sokka najpierw mnie męczyłeś że chcesz ze mną lecieć a teraz chcesz zostać?

-No przepraszam, ale dowiedziałem się że Suki wraz z innymi wojowniczkami ma tutaj przypłynąć na kilka tygodni.

-Może i lepiej że lecę sam.-odparł.

-To ja się zmywam bo ja wszyscy się zlecą to nie wylecę dzisiaj- zaśmiał się Aang żegnając się z przyjaciółmi.

-Ale wróć niedługo- powiedziała Katara i pocałowała go w policzek.

-I znajdź jakąś dziewczynę- powiedział Sokka klepiąc go po plecach. Chłopiec spojrzał na niego jak na wariata i postanowił pozostawić to bez komentarza.

-Żegnajcie- krzyknął do nich i wzbił się w powietrze na Appie.

**3 lata później…. ;)))**

Awatar ten tydzień spędzał w Narodzie Ognia. Przez okno jego pokoju wleciał czerwony sokół ze wstęgą oznaczającą iż pochodzi właśnie stąd. Ale on wiedział od kogo jest list który przyniósł ptak.

„_Serdecznie zapraszamy naszego przyjaciela Awatara na uroczystość zaślubin Sokki i Suki. _

_Datę znasz i chyba do ciebie nie muszę pisać dalej tak oficjalnie. Ja i Suki chcemy urządzić ślub w niezwykłym miejscu. Myśleliśmy o którejś świątyni powietrza, to co zgodzisz się? Chcę aby było to niezapomniane wesele no i podaj tylko która świątynia a my przypłyniemy okrętem. Tylko musisz polecieć po Toph, Zuko, Mai, Iroh… to chyba wszyscy. Możesz też zaprosić Ozaia, ale myślę że on nie będzie mógł przybyć ponieważ ma karę… Tak tylko żartuję. I jeszcze jedno: zgodziłbyś się być naszym drużbą? Bo druchnę wybiera Suki i trafiło na moją siostrę.. Że też mnie to spotkało :). _

_Życzymy miłej zabawy."_

Aang zaśmiał się. Czasami dostawał listy od przyjaciół ale najczęściej od Sokki. Wszystkie były lekko oficjalne i drętwe, ale Sokka nawet zaproszenie potrafił napisać do niego tak jak normalny list.

„_Dziękuję za zaproszenie i owszem znalazłem dla was odpowiednie miejsce do ślubu. Południowa Świątynia Powietrza. A drużbą oczywiście że będę, odmówić przyjacielowi? :) Zabiorę wszystkich po drodze. I zapewniam, ślubu, który ty urządzisz nikt nie zapomni"._


	7. Chapter 7

-Gotowa?- zapytał Sokka zwracając się do przyszłej żony- Za kilka dni dopłyniemy.

-Wiesz, że zawsze jestem gotowa- uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna wsiadając na okręt.

-Wszyscy są już na pokładzie.- ogłosiła Katara- Sokka, czy musiałeś zabierać aż całą wioskę?

-Ci wszyscy ludzie są mi bliscy. Jesteśmy jak jedna rodzina.

-Dobra, niech to się skończy- jęknęła Katara i podeszła do barierki. Okręt ruszył. Dziewczyna spoglądała na kry pływające po lodowatej wodzie. Wyglądała na smutną ale była tylko zamyślona. Powinna czuć radość, po 3 latach zobaczy wszystkich swoich przyjaciół, ale najbardziej bała się jednego spotkania. Co jeżeli to uczucie zgasło?

-Kataro o czym myślisz?- usłyszała za sobą głos Hakody.

-O tym co teraz będzie. W końcu zobaczę wszystkich. Nie widziałam ich kilka lat. Chyba się boję, tato- powiedziała drżącym głosem.

-Czego? Przecież przyjaźń tak szybko nie mija. Nawet jeżeli nie widzielibyście się wiele lat przyjaźń nadal będzie trwać.

-A miłość?

To pytanie lekko zdziwiło dorosłego mężczyznę. Nigdy nie widział żeby jego córka była zakochana, a jednak…

-O kim mówisz?- powiedział trochę ostrzejszym tonem.

-Nie ważne, tato.- odparła i zeszła pod pokład, gdzie przebywali wszyscy.

-Zuko, szybciej!- poganiała mężczyznę Toph.- W kilka godzin nie dolecimy do Wschodniej Świątyni!

-Sokka będzie musiał zaczekać ze ślubem- zaśmiał się Aang leżąc w siodle.

-Jeżeli Zuko na tym zależy, to odbiło mu przez tą władzę- burknęła dziewczyna.- No SZYYYBCIEJJJ!

-Już, już- jęknął Władca Ognia wchodząc na siodło.

-A Mai?- zapytała dziewczyna.

-Idzie- odparł Zuko i pomógł wsiąść żonie na siodło bizona.

-Ohh! A tak miło się leżało- zajęczał Awatar i usiadł z przodu.- Appa, Hop! Hop!- krzyknął i po chwili bizon unosił się w powietrzu.

Minęło kilka dni i w końcu cała piątka dotarła do Wschodniej Świątyni Powietrza.

-Dlaczego Sokka wybrał to miejsce?- zapytał Zuko

-Chciał zrobić dobre wrażenie- zaśmiał się Aang i zeskoczył z bizona.

-Dotarliśmy przed nimi- powiedziała zadowolona Toph stając na gruncie.

-Nigdy nie miałem okazji żeby pobyć tu dłużej niż kilka godzin. W końcu mi się uda.- mówił 16- latek.

-Ej, czy to nie jest okręt Plemienia Wody?- zapytała ożywionym głosem Toph stojąc na brzegu skały.

-Tak, to chyba oni- odparł chłopak.

-Aang, nie cieszysz się? W końcu spotkamy się! Wszyscy!- krzyczała dziewczyna skacząc z radości.

-Uważaj, bo spadniesz- zaśmiał się Aang.

-Wydaje mi się, czy ty nie cieszysz się?

-Co? Nie, cieszę się. Bardzo.

-Kłamiesz. Albo ześwirowałam. Nie, jednak coś przede mną ukrywasz. Tylko co?- zaczęła mówić.

-Toph, ta rozmowa jest skończona.- powiedział stanowczo chłopak i oddalił się.

-Żebyś się nie zdziwił. Wyciągnę to z ciebie- warknęła pod nosem dziewczyna. Gdy poczuła wysiadających przyjaciół, zsunęła się z klifu aby ich przywitać.

-Katara!

-Toph!- krzyczały przyjaciółki.- Jak miło cię znowu widzieć- uśmiechnęła się Katara.

-Chodźcie wszyscy na górę! Podwiozę was!- krzyknęła uradowana. Gdy wszyscy wysiedli dziewczyna stworzyła skalną windę, na której wszyscy pojechali w górę.

Sokka przyglądał się 15- latce. Nie była już typową chłopczycą. Teraz stała się bardziej dziewczęca, nawet miała na sobie sukienkę. Jej długie włosy opuszczone były na ramiona. To nie była Toph, jaką znał wcześniej.


	8. Chapter 8

Gdy wszyscy dotarli na górę, Toph zaciągnęła Katarę i Sokkę do pozostałych przyjaciół. Wzrok Katary od razu pognał w stronę Aanga. Wzrost miał prawie taki sam jak Sokka i Zuko. Był bardziej umięśniony, co czyniło go przystojniejszym. On także spojrzał na nią. Z wyglądu prawie się nie zmieniła. Nadal była tak samo piękna.

Przez chwilę zwlekali, czy podejść do siebie ale w końcu chłopak uścisnął ją.

-Super, że jesteście- uśmiechnął się. Jakby w jednej sekundzie wszystkie zmartwienia rozpłynęły się i na twarzy obojga zagościł uśmiech.

-Sokka skąd pomysł na ślub tutaj?- zapytał Zuko przytulając Mai.

-Z głowy- odparł.

-Czyli z tego, czego ty nie posiadasz- zaśmiała się Katara a wraz z nią wszyscy.

-Ale fajnie, że znowu wszyscy się spotykamy!- krzyknęła Toph.- Tęsknię za naszymi przygodami.

-Dobra, zbierajmy się. Jutro trzeba wszystko przygotować bo za dwa dni…- Sokka uśmiechnął się szeroko.

-Sokka ma rację. Chodźmy spać.- przytaknęła Katara.

Każdy poszedł do swojego pokoju. Awatar leżał patrząc w sufit. Nie mógł spać. Nagle usłyszał jakiś stukot. Jakby zahipnotyzowany zaczął iść za dźwiękiem aż doszedł pod ogromne drzwi.

-Co jest?- zapytał siebie gdy oprzytomniał- Jak ja tutaj trafiłem? Co to…- zatrzymał gdy spojrzał na gigantyczne wrota. „To jest dziwne"- pomyślał i popchnął je. Znalazł się w wielkim pokoju wypełnionym obrazami jakiejś rodziny. Tylko tutaj panował porządek, jakby żaden mag ognia tutaj nie wtargnął. Na wielkich półkach leżały ciasno poukładane książki, na stoliku leżała jedna z nich. Chłopak wziął ją do ręki i zdmuchnął kurz z zielonej okładki.

„Tajemniczy zamek"- przeczytał tytuł. Otworzył ją, ale w środku nic nie było. Tylko kwadratowe wycięcie.

Podszedł do następnej szafy. Otworzył ją, a jej stare drzwi dały o sobie znać skrzypiąc. W środku było pełno zwojów poukładanych obok siebie. Teraz było ciemno i nic by nie widział, więc postanowił zbadać to miejsce gdy zrobi się jasno.

-Co ty tu robisz?- usłyszał głos Katary, gdy zamykał drzwi.- Też nie możesz spać?

-A ty co tutaj robisz?

-Usłyszałam jakieś stukanie i przyszłam żeby zobaczyć skąd pochodzi.

-Ja też je słyszałem.

-I co to było?

-Właściwie to nie wiem. Gdy wszedłem do tego pokoju ucichło. Ale w środku jest trochę dziwnie. Zobacz- znów otworzył drzwi i oboje weszli do środka.- Jakby nigdy nie było tutaj magów ognia. I spójrz na to- pokazał dziewczynie książkę z otworem.

-Czy mi się wydaje, czy ktoś tutaj jest?- zapytała Katara podchodząc do biurka. Oboje zobaczyli błyszczące oczy. Aang oświecił postać płomieniem.

-Momo- oboje odetchnęli z ulgą.

-Dobra, wracajmy- oznajmił chłopak i pociągnął Katarę.

-To… dobranoc.

-Dobranoc- odparł. Stał na korytarzu dopóki dziewczyna nie zniknęła za drzwiami.

-Dobra, teraz gadaj gdzie ty wczoraj łaziłeś?- zapytała ostro Toph zaciągając Aanga do pokoju.

-A co to przesłuchanie? Dlaczego mam ci się tłumaczyć?

-Dlatego że jestem twoją przyjaciółką!

-Ale mamą nie jesteś.

-Co ukrywasz?


	9. Chapter 9

-Nic nie ukrywam! Chcesz wiedzieć co robiłem w nocy? Proszę! Usłyszałem stukanie i poszedłem zobaczyć co to! Okazało się że to deszcz!- krzyczał.- Zadowolona?- zapytał i wyszedł.

-Aang, dobrze że jesteś. Musisz mi pomóc- zaczepił go Sokka- Potrzebuję maga powietrza. Musisz zawiesić dekoracje.

Chłopak skinął głową i poszedł po ozdoby.

-Kataro, ty stwórz jakieś ładne rzeźby z lodu, Toph ty zajmiesz się miejscami do siedzenia, stołami.

-A ty co będziesz robił?- zapytała wściekła Katara.

-Będę was oglądał.- odparł jej brat i usiadł na kamiennych schodach.

-Tak?- dziewczyna chlusnęła w niego wodą- To sam sobie wszystko rób!

-Ej, ja tylko żartowałem. Przecież wiesz że ja…

-Tak, wiem. Nie przypominaj ile musisz zrobić, ale o ile pamiętam przypłynęłam tutaj w charakterze gościa a nie robotnika!- wrzasnęła i pobiegła w stronę oceanu. Aang widząc dziewczynę pobiegł za nią.

Siedziała ze skulonymi nogami i spuszczoną głową.

-Kataro, co się stało?- zapytał siadając koło niej. Zobaczył łzy na jej twarzy chociaż starała się je ukryć.- Ty płaczesz?

-Nie, nie płaczę. I nic się nie stało- odpowiedziała wycierając mokre plamy z policzków.

-Musiało coś się stać, skoro płaczesz- chłopak był nie uległy.

-Wiem, że to może być dziwne ale widziałam mamę… Chyba tydzień temu. Powiedziała że niedługo stanie się coś, co odmieni moje życie… Od tamtej pory nie jestem sobą.

-Nie, to nie jest dziwne. Ale powinnaś się cieszyć. Rozmawiałaś z nią, powiedziała że twoje życie się odmieni i na pewno na lepsze. Ty przynajmniej pamiętasz swoją matkę…

-A ty? Nie pamiętasz swojej rodziny?

-Nie… Gdy miałem kilkanaście miesięcy i nie potrzebowałem już opieki matki, pod opiekę wzięli mnie mnisi i później wychowywali. Zresztą każdy mag powietrza jest tak traktowany. Ja nawet nie wiem jak się nazywali…

-Nigdy o tym nie mówiłeś.

-A o czym miałem mówić? Ja nic o nich nie wiem. Może miałem rodzeństwo? Ale ty powinnaś się cieszyć że możesz z nią porozmawiać.

-Dzięki. Ty zawsze wiedziałeś co zrobić aby poprawić mi humor.- powiedziała i pocałowała go w policzek.- Powinnam przeprosić Sokkę, chociaż nie wiem czy jego warto przepraszać- zaśmiała się.- Aang- zatrzymała się- A ten pokój. Mieliśmy dzisiaj tam pójść.

-No tak, ale widzisz co się dzieje. Sokka nie da nam spokoju. Po ślubie pójdziemy.

-Ale my po ślubie wracamy.

-Zostańcie. Ja tylko odstawię Zuko i Mai do domu a potem poszlibyśmy zobaczyć o co tam chodzi.

-To świetnie.- uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna.- Chcę cię jeszcze o coś…- zaczęła ale przerwał jej Hakoda.

-Kataro, Aang, Sokka was szuka.

-Idziemy, tato. – odparła dziewczyna i pobiegła do Świątyni.

-Kataro, pomocy!- krzyczała Suki ubrana w białą suknię.

-Dobra, jestem. Mam wszystko. Teraz układamy fryzurę- uśmiechnęła się.

-Co ty taka wesoła? Odkąd byłam na biegunie przez cały czas byłaś przygnębiona a tutaj… Zakochałaś się?- zaśmiała się dziewczyna.

-Nie, no co ty.- zaczerwieniła się Katara- Tylko odkąd zobaczyłam się z przyjaciółmi poprawił mi się nastrój.

-Przyjaciółmi? Chyba przyjacielem. I wiem o kogo chodzi.

-Suki, co ty wymyślasz. Ja nie jestem zakochana- prychnęła dziewczyna.

-Kataro, wiem jak to jest być zakochaną i widzę że ty też jesteś.

-Suki, błagam. Nie ruszaj się- Katara próbowała zmienić temat.

-Od kiedy?

-Co od kiedy?

-Od kiedy jesteście w sobie zakochani?


	10. Chapter 10

-Suki, skup się teraz na sobie.- prosiła Katara- To jest twój dzień no i mojego brata, a nie mój.

-Ale ja chcę wiedzieć- nalegała dziewczyna- No powiesz?

-A ja chcę o tym nie mówić. Proszę, nie psuj tego dnia- odparła.

-Dobra, na dzisiaj dam ci spokój, ale jutro…

-Jutro nie będziesz miała siły- zaśmiała się Katara- Skończyłam- oznajmiła zadowolona ze swojego dzieła.

Suki spojrzała w lusterko. Włosy miała lekko podkręcone a na twarzy makijaż Wojowniczek Kyoshi.

-Kataro ja… brakuje mi słów… dziękuję!- krzyknęła Suki tuląc Katarę.

-Została jeszcze niecała godzina, więc siedź tu i nie pozwól żeby zobaczył cię mój natrętny brat- zaśmiała się dziewczyna i wyszła.

-Gdzie są iskrzące paluszki?- pytała wszystkich Toph chodząc po domu.- Ty może wiesz?- wskazała na Katarę.

-Nie widziałam go dzisiaj.- pokiwała głową dziewczyna- A po co go szukasz?

-To już moja sprawa, cukiereczku- powiedziała groźnie Toph i wyszła.

Niewidoma dziewczyna wyszła na taras świątyni. Od razu wyczuła znajome wibracje, chociaż osłabione. Pobiegła za ich źródłem i w końcu znalazła Awatara, który siedział na ziemi i medytował. Jednym ruchem ziemia podniosła się i chłopak stracił równowagę.

-Wcale nie byłem skupiony, Toph- powiedział do dziewczyny.

-Bądź cicho i słuchaj. Ktoś na mnie poluje. A raczej na nas- mówiła zdenerwowana.

-Ooo… poczekaj.- przerwał jej- Kto na ciebie, na nas.. poluje?

-Nie wiem! Dlatego powiedziałam że **ktoś** na nas poluje.- podkreśliła słowo „ktoś".

-Ale skąd wiesz że ktoś chce nas zabić? Może twój instynkt?

Toph wkurzyła się, ale wzięła głęboki oddech i mówiła dalej.

-Wczoraj wieczorem poszłam nad klif. Poczułam że ktoś zmierza w moim kierunku. Podszedł i zaczął mówić że zabije mnie a potem ciebie. Groził że jeśli ktoś oprócz nas będzie o tym wiedział, zabije go. Aha i dał mi jeszcze to i poprosił żebyś to przeczytał na głos.- wyciągnęła z kieszeni karteczkę.

-„_Postarałaś się, brawo Toph. Ale uważajcie oboje. Jeżeli któreś z was nie spełni naszych żądań, drugie zostanie zabite natychmiast. Spotkajmy się za tydzień, wieczorem nad klifem. Tylko wy oboje, bez żadnych świadków. Jeżeli będzie tam ktoś inny zabiję wszystkich._

_Wasz oddany doradca_"- przeczytał Aang i spojrzał na przerażoną dziewczynę.- No, dobra ale mam dwa pytania. Po pierwsze, dlaczego nie zaatakowałaś go gdy z tobą rozmawiał?

-Nie zastanawiałam się nad tym… Gdy podszedł nie mogłam się ruszyć, jakby mnie sparaliżował…

-Druga rzecz: dlaczego wybrał akurat nas? No bo mnie, rozumiem ale ciebie?

-Zapytaj się go jak chcesz.- prychnęła dziewczyna- Musimy coś zrobić.

-Może wysłuchajmy ich żądań?- zaproponował chłopak.

Toph pokiwała przytakująco głową.

-Lepiej to schowaj, żeby nikt nie przeczytał.

-Toph, Aang idziecie?- zapytała Katara.

-Tak mamusiu- warknęła dziewczyna i poszła się przebrać.

Chłopak zaśmiał się i spojrzał na Katarę.

-Lubię jak matkujesz- oznajmił uśmiechając się.

Aang i Katara mieli pokoje naprzeciwko siebie, więc jako jemu pierwszemu dziewczyna pokazała się w swoim stroju.

-I jak wyglądam?- zapytała spoglądając na chłopaka.

Aang oszołomiony przez chwilę milczał patrząc na stojącą przed nim dziewczynę.

-Wyglądasz pięknie- wyrzucił z siebie i uśmiechnął się zarumieniony.

Slub prowadził Hakoda. Gdy wszyscy się zebrali, zaczął przemowę.

-Zebraliśmy się wszyscy w tym wyjątkowym miejscu, aby uczcić związek Sokki i Suki. Sokko z Plemienia Wody czy bierzesz sobie za żonę Suki?

-Tak.

-Suki z Królestwa Ziemi, czy bierzesz sobie za męża Sokkę?

-Tak.

-Tak oto ogłaszam was mężem i żoną- powiedział głośno mężczyzna. Sokka pocałował delikatnie dziewczynę i rozległy się oklaski.


	11. Chapter 11

Wesele było wspaniałe. Wszyscy śmiali się i tańczyli. Sokka lekko pijany skakał po wielkim placu.

-Nie, ja dziękuję- odmówił Aang, gdy chciano go poczęstować alkoholem. Widział co działo się z Sokką, nie chciał być potem obgadywany przez ludzi że Awatar to czy tamto. Już samo „Awatarowanie" go przytłaczało.

-To najlepsze wesele w dziejach ludzkości!- krzyknęła Katara oglądając ze śmiechem wyczyny brata.

Nagle do stolika przy którym siedział Aang, Katara, Toph, Teo i Haru przybiegł pan młody.

-Toph, może zatańczysz?- zapytał dosyć niewyraźnie. Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała tylko dała mu mocnego kopniaka w nogę.

-Ałć- wykrzywił się Aang.

-Dobrze zrobiłaś. Przynajmniej nie będzie robił wstydu naszej rodzinie- uznała Katara.

Rzeczywiście, Sokka kuląc przez bolącą nogę poszedł do swojej żony i siedział do końca przyjęcia.

-A ty zatańczysz? Czy zrobisz to co Toph?- Młody Awatar zapytał podając Katarze rękę.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i poszła za Aangiem. Przeszli między wszystkimi aż trafili na sam środek.

-Aang, nie wiem czy to dobre miejsce. Wszyscy będą na nas patrzeć- powiedziała nerwowo Katara.

-Cii. Pamiętasz? Teraz jesteśmy tylko ty i ja- powiedział ciepło i oboje się zarumienili. Wirowali między tłumem nie zważając na wszystko wokół. Wszyscy goście zatrzymali się, aby obejrzeć ich taniec.

-Wow są świetni- zadziwił się Teo patrząc na parę.

-Taa… popisują się- prychnęła Toph.

-A tobie co? Jesteś zazdrosna?- zapytał ciekawy Haru.

-Nie, niby o kogo?- krzyknęła dziewczyna.

-Dobra, ja o nic nie pytałem- uspokoił dziewczynę.

Hakoda też przyglądał się swojej córce. Wyglądało, jakby ci dwoje rozumieli się bez słów. Przypomniał sobie rozmowę z Katarą. Gdy zobaczył ją i Awatara, nie miał już wątpliwości o kim mówiła.

Po skończonym tańcu para wróciła na swoje miejsca.

-To było wspaniałe!- pochwalił ich Teo.

-Tak. Nigdy nie widziałem, żeby ktoś lepiej prowadził dziewczynę w tańcu.- powiedział z uznaniem Haru- Gdzie się nauczyłeś tak tańczyć?

-Nie wiem… po prostu to potrafię- przyznał Aang.

-Wszyscy jesteście żałośni- prychnęła Toph- Jak można tak się podniecać tańcem?

Wszyscy spojrzeli na dziewczynę zdumieni jej słowami.

Wesele się skończyło, więc wszyscy goście przenocowali w Świątyni. Tylko Aang nie mógł spać, chociaż był bardzo zmęczony. Znów usłyszał to dziwne pukanie, które zabrało go pod ogromne wrota. Pchnął je i znalazł się w środku. Zobaczył jakąś postać stojącą przy oknie.

-Katara?- zapytał nieśmiało. Nagle postać odwróciła się. To co zobaczył Awatar było straszne, ale nie wiedział że to dopiero początek…

-_Tchórz. Jesteś tchórzem. Uciekłeś. Zostawiłeś nas. Nie pomogłeś. Potrzebowaliśmy ciebie. Jesteś tchórzem, Aang.- _powtarzał chłopiec.-_ Tchórz, tchórz, tchórz!_- krzyczał coraz głośniej a do jego głosu dołączały inne.

-Przestańcie!- krzyknął Aang łapiąc się za głowę. W jednej chwili głosy ucichły, a chłopiec rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Młody Awatar wybiegł zostawiając otwarte wrota i przerażony zamknął drzwi od swojego pokoju.


	12. Chapter 12

Aang nie był rano w dobrym stanie. Całą noc nie spał myśląc o zjawie i tajemniczych głosach.

-Jak ty wyglądasz!- zwróciła mu uwagę Katara.- Nie spałeś?

-Żebyś wiedziała. Nie mogłem spać. Wszystko przez te… a, nie ważne- machnął ręką.

Katara nie miała siły żeby dociekać więc podała mu śniadanie milcząc.

-Gadaj, gdzie się wczoraj włóczyłeś w nocy!- domagała się Toph krzycząc głośno. Stanęła przy Aangu i założyła ręce- Znowu gdzieś łaziłeś!

-Toph, uspokój się. Nigdzie nie chodziłem. Koniec przesłuchania.- odparł chłopak.

-Tak? To chyba lunatykujesz!

-Ale o co ci chodzi? Nie jesteś moją matką i nie będziesz mnie o wszystko wypytywać i mówić co mam robić!

-Miałeś bardzo okropnych rodziców, skoro tak cię wychowali!- wrzasnęła Toph.

Aang spojrzał na nią z wściekłością w oczach i wyszedł.

-Toph!- zganiła ją Katara.

-Co?

-Jesteś okropna! Aang nigdy nie znał swoich rodziców. Wychowali go mnisi w Świątyni!- krzyknęła dziewczyna i pobiegła za Awatarem.

-Ale ja…- wymamrotała Toph. Dotąd nie wiedziała że jej przyjaciel został wychowany przez obcych ludzi, zamiast rodziców.

-Aang! Czekaj!- krzyczała dziewczyna biegnąc za nim. Chłopak westchnął i stanął.

-O co chodzi?- zapytał z wyrzutem w głosie.

-Aang, Toph na pewno nie chciała… Ona nie wie- plątała się dziewczyna.- Nie bądź na nią zły.

-Nie jestem zły. Po prostu gdy przypomniała mi o rodzicach… Wolę o nich nie myśleć.

-Rozumiem cię.- Katara przyłożyła mu rękę do policzka- Ja też staram się nie myśleć o mamie i wiem że to jest trudne. Za każdym razem gdy o niej pomyślę płaczę, ale wiem że musze wziąć się w garść bo ona pewnie patrzy na mnie z góry, ze świata duchów.- dokończyła. Ucieszyła się, gdy zobaczyła że jego twarz się rozchmurzyła.

-Dziękuję, Kataro- złagodniał Aang.

Dziewczyna spojrzała w jego srebrne oczy. Awatar schylił się powoli i w końcu ją pocałował.

Tak długo się nie widzieli, wszystkie uczucia dotąd stłumione uwolniły się. Nareszcie.

-Kocham cię Kataro.

-Też cię kocham Aang.- uśmiechnęła się i pocałowała go.

-Ej, ej, ej!- krzyknął Sokka stając między nimi.- Aang, możesz powiedzieć mi, dlaczego przykleiłeś się do mojej siostry?

-Sokka…- zaczęła Katara ale brat jej przerwał.

-Kataro, niech on się tłumaczy.

-Z czego mam się tłumaczyć? Czy ja ci kazałem tłumaczyć się gdy byłeś z Suki?

-Ale Katara to moja siostra. Nie pozwolę żebyś ją całował!

-On ma w nosie twoje zakazy- wtrąciła Katara i przytuliła się do Aanga.

-Wy…- Socce zabrakło słów- Wy… eh- machnął ręką i poszedł.

-Zaczęło się- jęknął chłopak spoglądając na nią.

-Damy radę- uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna i przyciągnęła Aanga do siebie. Założyła mu ręce za szyję i znów ich usta się złączyły.

-Tęskniłem za tym- wymruczał chłopak. Oboje uśmiechnęli się nie odrywając się od siebie.

-Ooo- oboje usłyszeli jęki podziwu- Co tu się dzieje- zaśmiała się Toph. Obok niej stał Teo też chichocząc.

Aang i Katara spojrzeli na nich z rozbawieniem.

Młody Awatar postanowił zrobić coś jeszcze przed wyjazdem gości.

-Wodzu Hakoda- zwrócił się do mężczyzny.

-O co chodzi Aang?- zapytał życzliwie Hakoda.

-Mógłbym z panem porozmawiać o… o Katarze?


	13. Chapter 13

-Czy pozwoli pan abym poprosił Katarę o rękę?- zapytał chłopak. Spodziewał się podobnej reakcji jak u Sokki.

-Tak. Udzielam wam błogosławieństwa.- odpowiedział Hakoda.

-N- naprawdę?- Aang nie mógł uwierzyć w to co usłyszał.

-Poznałem cię trochę, wiem że nie ma lepszej osoby na ziemi która zapewniłaby bezpieczeństwo mojej córce. A poza tym widzę kim jesteś dla Katary. Zgadzam się.

-Dziękuję Wodzu Hakdo- Awatar ukłonił się.

-Aang, poczekaj.- zatrzymał go mężczyzna- Nie mów do mnie tak oficjalnie. Niedługo będziemy rodziną. Nazywaj mnie tatą- powiedział co wzbudziło jeszcze większe dziwienie u chłopaka.

-Tak. Oczywiście.- odparł i wyszedł.

-Aang! Aang! Chodź szybko!- krzyczała zdyszana Toph ciągnąc go za rękę- Jacyś ludzie tutaj przypłynęli. Potrzebują noclegu.

Dziewczyna zaciągnęła go do kuchni, gdzie przy stole siedziało dwoje dorosłych ludzi. Z pewnością byli małżeństwem.

-Witaj. Ty tutaj dowodzisz?- zapytali uprzejmie.

Aang zdziwił się po raz kolejny, ale podobało się mu to pytanie. On szefem.

-T- tak- odparł.

-Czy mógłbyś znaleźć nam nocleg? Ale na kilka dni. Szukamy kogoś i trochę się zgubiliśmy- powiedziała kobieta.

-Tak, oczywiście- uśmiechnął się chłopak- Proszę iść za mną.

Zaprowadził ich do dużego pokoju w głębi Świątyni. Małżeństwo przyglądało mu się uważnie i oboje coś szeptali.

-To tutaj- wskazał na pomieszczenie.

-Dziękujemy- odparła kobieta.- Możesz nam jeszcze powiedzieć jak masz na imię?

-Ja? Jestem Aang- odparł chłopak.

Małżeństwo uśmiechnęło się.

-My jesteśmy Manas i Inu.- odparli.

-Dobrze… Jeżeli będą państwo czegoś potrzebować to proszę przyjść do nas na górę.- powiedział zmieszany Awatar i oddalił się.

-Myślisz że to on?- zapytała kobieta.

-Ma na imię Aang, jest strasznie podobny. Chyba go znaleźliśmy- ucieszył się mężczyzna i przytulił żonę.

Goście wrócili do swoich domów. Zostali się tylko Teo i Haru. Wszyscy siedzieli rano w kuchni. Sokka i Suki oczywiście spali.

-Teo, podaj mi te morskie śliwki- poprosiła Toph.

-Tak ci smakują?- zapytał Aang- One są obrzydliwe.- powiedział wykrzywiając się.

-Śliwki są dobre- zaśmiała się Toph rzucając jedną w Aanga.

-Dzień dobry- usłyszeli Inu.

-O, dzień dobry- powiedziała zadowolona Toph.- Chcą sobie państwo zobaczyć jak rzucam w Aanga morskimi śliwkami?- zaśmiała się.

-Uważaj, bo będziesz miała na głowie ryż- zagroził chłopak.

-Jak tak fajnie pokłócić się z rana- powiedziała Toph opierając się o krzesło- Życie jest piękne.

W kuchni pojawił się Sokka. Aang widząc go wstał od stołu.

-Dobra, to ja się zmywam- powiedział w pośpiechu.

-Aang, poczekaj- zatrzymał go Sokka.

-Nie. Jeżeli masz zamiar gadać o tym „jak to nie chcesz żebym spotykał się z Katarą" to sobie odpuść.

-Posłuchaj mnie- nalegał Sokka- Wiem, że byłem zdenerwowany jak zobaczyłem że jesteś z moją siostrą, ale zrozum mnie. Jestem jej starszym bratem i nie chcę żeby ktoś ją skrzywdził, tak jak poprzedni chłopcy. Ale jesteś moim kumplem, znamy się parę lat i wiem że ty nie zrobiłbyś czegoś takiego Katarze. Wybacz, za tamto. Popełniłem błąd.

-Sokka przyznaje się do błędu! Wow! To nie zdarza się codziennie!- krzyknęła Toph.

-Więc przestaniesz nam przeszkadzać?- zapytał z nadzieją Aang.

Sokka uśmiechnął się podstępnie.

-Nie do końca, ale na pewno moje „kontrole" będą rzadsze.

-To dziękuję chociaż za to- Awatar się uśmiechnął i przyjaciele dołączyli do śniadania.


	14. Chapter 14

Minęły dwa tygodnie od wesela. Małżeństwo zaprzyjaźniło się z kilkoma osobami z grupy, więc wszyscy traktowali ich jak „swoich". Nawet już nikomu nie przeszkadzali.

-Toph, widziałaś może Aanga?- zapytała Katara.

-Nie widzisz że rozmawiam z Inu?- warknęła Toph- A poza tym ja **nie mogę** go widzieć!

-Przepraszam, Toph. To może wiesz gdzie on jest?- poprawiła dziewczyna.

-Na balkonie, cukiereczku- powiedziała złośliwie. Katara chciała posłać ją na dno oceanu, ale ważniejszy był jej chłopak.

-Mam już ich dosyć!- zwróciła się do kobiety- Bez przerwy są razem, jak zaczną gadać to są tacy słodcy, że aż niedobrze się robi, albo najgorsze- jak się całują. Mam ochotę wymiotować- wykrzywiła się.

-Toph, a mogłabyś mi powiedzieć coś więcej o Aangu?

-Ale co?

-No nie wiem… Jak nazywają się jego rodzice?- zaproponowała Inu.

-Eeee…- dziewczyna przerwała na chwilę- Nic o nich nie wiadomo. Aang ich nie zna, wychował go mnich w świątyni.. Chyba w tej świątyni. Nic więcej nie wiem… A dlaczego tak interesuje cię jego przeszłość?- zapytała podejrzliwie.

-Bo opowiadaliście mi o swoich rodzicach, wszyscy, tylko Aang nigdy nic nie mówł. Teraz już wiem dlaczego.

Młody Awatar stał oparty o marmurową barierkę ze stertą zwojów.

-Aang- usłyszał cichy głos i poczuł jak delikatne ręce owijają się wokół jego klatki piersiowej.- Aang, co robisz?- zapytała Katara spoglądając mu przez ramię na zapisany papier.

-Król ziemi chce żebym pomógł w odbudowie kilku miasteczek w Królestwie. Oferuje mi w zamian willę w górnym pierścieniu Ba Sing Se. Mam też propozycję od jakiegoś burmistrza z Narodu Ognia. Chce żebym pomógł mu opracować plan „czyszczenia" z żołnierzy ognia kilku miast, z których nie chcą się wynieść. Też proponuje mi wielki dom.

-Nie za wcześnie? Pomimo wszystko powinieneś podejmować takie decyzje po 16 roku życia.- zdziwiła się dziewczyna.

-Tak, wiem. Dostałem też informację że po moich 16 urodzinach mam jak najszybciej udać się do Zuko, gdzie będą przedstawiciele innych państw, żeby ustalić dalsze działania.- westchnął- Już teraz mnie to denerwuje. Nie pozwolą mi pomieszkać nawet w tych willach- zaśmiał się.

-Nikt nie powiedział że to zadanie będzie łatwe- odparła dziewczyna i położyła mu głowę na ramieniu.

-To co? Pomożesz mi wybrać dom?- zapytał Aang obejmując ją.

-Może później- powiedziała uwodzicielsko i pocałowała go.

Byli tak zajęci sobą, że nie zauważyli stojącej niedaleko Toph i Inu.

-Niedobrze mi- przerwała im dziewczyna i oderwali się od siebie.

-Toph, błagam- jęknęła Katara wtulona w pierś chłopaka.

-Inu, teraz widzisz co ja muszę codziennie przeżywać- dziewczyna wskazała na parę- Tak jest od kilku tygodni.

Kobieta spojrzała na oboje i zachichotała.

-Toph, chodź. Zostaw ich samych- zabrała naburmuszoną dziewczynę. Toph założyła ręce i odchodząc pokazała obojgu język.

-Ona mnie wkurza- powiedziała poważnym tonem Katara, co rozbawiło chłopaka.

-Twój głos brzmi, jakbyś chciała ją zabić.- uśmiechnął się.

-Wierz mi, coraz częściej mam na to ochotę- odparła.

-Dobra, trzeba wracać do pracy- powiedział Aang.

-Nie, dobrze mi się tak stoi- powiedziała ciepło dziewczyna i pociągnęła Awatara do pocałunku.


	15. Chapter 15

Od dłuższego czasu nocne stukanie zanikło. Ale tej nocy było znacznie głośniejsze niż poprzednio. Awatar znów nie mógł spać. Dźwięk jakby go przywoływał, więc dał mu się ponieść. Znów wszedł do wielkiego gabinetu i zaczął szperać w zwojach. Zdjął ze stolika świecę i zapalił żeby mieć lepszą widoczność. Nagle usłyszał trzask wrót.

-Kto tam jest?- zapytał z niepokojem. Pamiętał co zdarzyło się ostatnio. Podchodził do postaci i był gotowy zaatakować. Zobaczył ostrza pędzące w jego stronę. Szybko stworzył ogień aby zobaczyć kto to jest.

-Aang!- krzyknęła dziewczyna rzucając mu się na szyję.

-Katara…- powiedział spokojnie.

-Przepraszam, ale myślałam że to ktoś inny- spojrzała na niego.

-Co tu robisz w środku nocy?- zapytał chłopak.

-Znowu to pukanie. Też słyszałeś?

Kiwnął przytakująco głową.

-Co robisz?- zapytała dziewczyna widząc pełno zwojów.

-Próbuję odczytać te pisma, ale wiele z nich jest albo spalonych albo zamoczonych.

-A ten?- podała mu jedno z nich. Ale ono różniło się od pozostałych. Nadal było zapieczętowane i jakby nigdy nietknięte.

Aang wziął je do ręki i zaczął czytać.

_Dziś są moje 10 urodziny. Jestem bardzo szczęśliwy. Kapłanka Anjika mówi że już niedługo zacznę pracować nad zaawansowanymi technikami magii powietrza. Jestem taki podekscytowany! Chociaż już i tak większość ruchów znam. Dzięki mojemu przyjacielowi. Wyjątkowo został mistrzem i zdobył strzałkę w wieku prawie 10 lat. Później uczył mnie potajemnie. Wymyślił nawet własny ruch! Teraz wszyscy próbujemy go opanować. Nie rozumiem jak ujeżdżanie powietrza może być proste, co mówi Aang._

Chłopak zatrzymał się na chwilę.

-Adil…

-Kto to?

-Adil. To on to pisze. Tylko jego potajemnie uczyłem magii powietrza…- wyjaśnił i kontynuował czytanie.

_Zawołali nas na zebranie. Oczywiście wszyscy musieliśmy siedzieć ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i rękami na kolanach. Wszyscy mieli zamknąć oczy i być cicho. Nazywają to medytacją, ale ja tego nie pojmuję. Nie tylko ja. Yamir, Yash i Vinay też zaczęli się nudzić. Zebraliśmy kamyki i rzucaliśmy w dziewczyny. Zauważyłem że mój przyjaciel siedzi posłusznie i nic mu nie przeszkadza. Jako jeden z nielicznych potrafił medytować, a co ważniejsze spodobało mu się to! Nie rozumiem tego chłopca i dziewczyn, które ciągle za nim łażą i powtarzają jedna drugiej „jaki to on jest ładny, jaki to cudowny". Kiedyś jedna zaczęła mnie wypytywać czy Aang nie ma na oku jakiejś dziewczyny, bo jakby coś to ona jest chętna. Spławiłem ją, ale przykleiła się do niego i chodziła za nim krok w krok. Chociaż jest to mój przyjaciel, jestem trochę zazdrosny że ma takie powodzenie…_

Katara spojrzała na chłopaka wyczekująco.

-No co? To było ponad 100 lat temu- wzruszył ramionami.

-Nigdy mi nie mówiłeś.

-A o czym tu mówić? Miałem 10 lat, a poza tym ona nie była w moim typie- uśmiechnął się i pocałował dziewczynę. –Musi być tego więcej- pojął i zaczął przeszukiwać stosy.

Katara na początku także szukała, ale była bardzo zmęczona. Przytuliła się do Aanga i położyła głowę na jego ramieniu. Jej oczy powoli zaczęły się zamykać aż w końcu usnęła.

-Ka…- zaczął chłopak. Lecz gdy zobaczył śpiącą dziewczynę uśmiechnął się. Miał wspaniałe wieści. Znalazł kolejny zwój pisany przez Adila. Zaczął czytać ale już w połowie podekscytowanie zamieniło się w przerażenie i ból. Na jedwabną koszulę spłynęła łza.

-O matko, co ja narobiłem- powiedział pełen smutku i złapał się za głowę zapominając o śpiącej Katarze.

-C- co się stało?- zapytała w półprzytomna dziewczyna- Aang- ponaglała widząc załamanego chłopaka.

-Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię obudzić- westchnął.- Nic się nie stało- skłamał, ale dziewczyna widziała że cierpiał.

-Nie wierzę ci- powiedziała stanowczo- Aang co się stało?

-Spójrz- odparł i podał jej zwój.


	16. Chapter 16

Dziewczyna wzięła zwój i zaczęła czytać.

_Czuję że coś jest nie tak. Rada Mnichów zawołała Aanga tak nagle. Pokazywał nam jak opanować nowy ruch (po raz kolejny z resztą). Gyatso dziwnie się zachowywał od jakiegoś czasu, tak jak pozostali z Rady. Martwię się. Co jeżeli mój przyjaciel zostanie odesłany gdzie indziej? Albo nigdy go już nie zobaczę? Mnisi wzywają kogoś na rozmowę, gdy dopuścił się czegoś złego lub chcą go przenieść. Może dowiedzieli się że Aang uczy mnie potajemnie zaawansowanych technik magii powietrza? _

_Wczoraj byłem pełen strachu, nie widziałem Aanga przez cały dzień. Dzisiaj wszystko stało się jasne. Mój przyjaciel to Awatar. Po tej wiadomości wszyscy zmienili do niego podejście. Wstyd się przyznać, ale ja też. Wykluczyliśmy go z nowej gry do której sam wymyślił ruch! To było nie w porządku ale zrozumiałem to dopiero po fakcie. Było mi go szkoda, bo spędzał całe dnie na grze w Pai-Sho z Gyatso, gdy my graliśmy w nową grę. Poza tym Aang dużo ćwiczył i mniszki nie dopuszczały mnie do niego, gdy chciałem z nim pogadać. Mówiły że nie wolno go rozpraszać, zwłaszcza w tak trudnej chwili. Czasami widziałem jak siedział smutny i zagubiony rozmawiając ze swoim opiekunem. _

_Dzieje się coś dziwnego. Nie widziałem Aanga już od rana, a wszyscy w Świątyni (dokładniej mniszki i mnisi) są zaniepokojeni i nerwowi. Bez przerwy wypytują nas, czy widzieliśmy gdzieś Aanga. Postanowiłem podsłuchać rozmowę Rady._

_Gyatso stał na środku sali i czytał jakiś zwój._

„_Nie mogę dłużej tego znieść. Jestem zbyt zagubiony i jeszcze chcą mnie od ciebie zabrać. Nie dam rady. Żegnaj Gyatso i przepraszam". Później przewodniczący Rady wstał wściekły i mówił że popełnił wielki błąd. Przepraszał Gyatso, ale wiedział że to nic nie da. Ja zrozumiałem co się stało. Aang uciekł. Nie potrafił dłużej tego dźwigać. Odpowiedzialności, która tak nagle na niego spadła. A poza tym miał się uczyć wśród obcych ludzi. Ale to była też nasza wina. Odwróciliśmy się od niego…_

_Obudziły mnie głośne krzyki rozpaczy. Wybiegłem na taras żeby zobaczyć co się dzieje. Wokół unosiło się pełno dymu. Ludzie w czerwonych zbrojach wchodzili i niszczyli wszystko co popadnie. Zauważyłem Vinaya leżącego pod murkiem. Podbiegłem do niego i zobaczyłem wielką ranę w brzuchu. Jego ubranie było całe w krwi. Próbował stawiać opór Żołnierzom Ognia. Zrozumiałem. Zaczęła się wojna. A jego nie było… _

_Zabrała mnie jedna z Kapłanek i zaprowadziła do innych dzieci w małym pokoiku pod Świątynią. Siedzieliśmy tam kilka dni. Nawet spod ziemi było słychać strzały, płacz i krzyki ludzi. Mniszka przybiegła po nas i kazała nam uciekać, bo i tą kryjówkę znaleźli napastnicy. Wybiegłem na powierzchnię. To co zobaczyłem było przerażające. Pełno zakrwawionych ciał, pełno dymu. Uciekłem do swojego pokoju._

_Teraz spoglądam przez okno. Aang, gdzie jesteś? Wybacz nam. Nie każ nam umierać…_

_Ktoś tutaj idzie. On. Żołnierz Ognia. To już koniec…_

Dziewczyna zobaczyła niewielką plamę krwi na końcu pisma.

-Co ja narobiłem- mówił Aang. Oddychał ciężko i wpatrywał się w podłogę.

-Aang- dziewczyna przytuliła go- To nie twoja wina. To musiało się stać.- nie wiedziała co mówić- Wracajmy- złapała go za ramię.

-Nie. Nie mogę.- Awatar zabrał rękę- Ci ludzie przeze mnie cierpieli.- powiedział i znów zaczął czytać zwój.

-Proszę, nie zadręczaj się tym- błagała Katara- Wracajmy.

-Nie. Ja nigdzie nie idę. Ale ty wyglądasz na zmęczoną. Powinnaś iść spać.

-Bez ciebie nie idę- odparła dziewczyna i przytuliła się mocniej do niego. Wiedziała że teraz Aang potrzebuje jej najbardziej.

Ale nie wytrzymała długo. Znowu zasnęła na jego ramieniu. Awatar spojrzał na nią i odłożył zwoje. Wziął dziewczynę na ręce i zaniósł do jej pokoju. Spojrzał na nią. Wyglądała jak anioł. Pocałował ją w czoło i poszedł do swojego pokoju. Próbował zasnąć. A to wszystko dla niej.


	17. Chapter 17

Katara zdziwiła się budząc się we własnym łóżku. Pierwsze co wpadło jej do głowy, to myśl gdzie jest Aang. Wbiegła do jego pokoju. Spał. Było już prawie południe, ale nie chciała go budzić chociaż wiedziała że będzie musiała się tłumaczyć z powodu jej późnego przebudzenia.

-No, wreszcie wstałaś- powiedział z sarkazmem Sokka.- Czekałem na ciebie i na Aanga…

-Sokka, proszę..

-Co robiliście wczoraj w nocy?- krzyknął zdenerwowany. Toph jak zwykle była zajęta rozmową z Inu, ale teraz wychyliła głowę i słuchała co się dzieje.

-Byliśmy w opuszczonym pokoju jakiegoś dziecka.- odparła nerwowo- Koniec wyjaśnień.

-Nie, nie koniec- Sokka złapał ją za ramię- Co takiego tam robiliście, że ty wstałaś prawie w południe, a Aang nadal śpi?

-Mam dosyć kłócenia się z tobą! Chcesz wiedzieć co robiliśmy? Poczekaj, zaraz ci coś przyniosę!- krzyknęła i pobiegła do wielkiej Sali. Wiedziała że nie powinna tego robić, Aang będzie zły, ale miała dosyć swojego brata. I też emocje- one robią swoje.

Wygrzebała trzy zwoje które wczoraj czytali i przyniosła je bratu.

-Proszę, czytaj. Bo jeżeli powiedziałabym ci że czytaliśmy jakieś pisma, nie uwierzyłbyś mi, więc przyniosłam je.- warknęła wściekła.

Do Sokki podeszła Toph.

-Czytaj głośno- poprosiła.

Sokka przeczytał wszystko i spojrzał ze skruchą na siostrę.

-Kataro, ja…- zaczął i położył jej rękę na ramieniu.

-Oh, Sokka odczep się w końcu od nas- zepchnęła jego dłoń- Nadal nam nie ufasz.- warknęła i pobiegła do swojego pokoju.

-No pięknie Sokka- trąciła go Toph- Najpierw obiecujesz Aangowi że przestaniesz traktować ich jak małe dzieci, a dzisiaj właśnie tak ich potraktowałeś. Wiem że to twoja siostra, ale nie możesz jej bez przerwy kontrolować. Ma 16 lat? Ma! Więc powinieneś się od niej odczepić bo teraz ma prawo sama decydować o swoim życiu- dziewczyna wygłosiła swoją mowę, z której była bardzo dumna. W końcu Sokka nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć.

-Powinienem ją przeprosić- wymamrotał.

-Brawo panie detektywie!- powiedziała złośliwie Toph i wróciła do rozmowy z Inu. Ale wciąż nie mogła zapomnieć tego, co przeczytał Sokka. Ten strach dziecka… Nic dziwnego że Aang się załamał po przeczytaniu tego. Przecież to pisał jego przyjaciel!

-Kataro, proszę wpuść mnie- chłopak stał pod pokojem siostry i stukał w drzwi- Będę tutaj stał, dopóki mnie nie wpuścisz!

-Odczep się Sokka! Odejdź- krzyczała dziewczyna.

Ale po kilkunastu minutach nie wytrzymała i otworzyła drzwi.

-Ty wchodzisz, ja wychodzę- powiadomiła i chciała wyjść.

-Kataro, czekaj. Przepraszam. Przepraszam że ci nie uwierzyłem i obiecuję, więcej tak nie postąpię. Jesteś już dorosła, a ja tego nie dostrzegłem. Przepraszam- powiedział i przytulił dziewczynę- To jest twoje życie i nie powinienem się wtrącać- dodał.

-Tak, masz rację- dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się- I więcej się nie wtrącaj. Nigdy- powiedziała surowo.

-D- dobra. Ale chodź na śniadanie.- zaproponował i oboje wyszli.

Aang leżał spoglądając na biały sufit. Jak mógł do tego dopuścić? Jak mógł dopuścić do cierpienia jego przyjaciół? Ale z drugiej strony jeśli nie uciekłby, Żołnierze Ognia i jego by zabili. A wtedy nie poznałby swoich przyjaciół i nie pokonałby Ozaia. Tak musiało się stać. Powinien przestać o tym dłużej myśleć, bo w końcu znienawidzi siebie.

Chłopak wstał i poszedł do łazienki. Spojrzał w lustro. Nie było tak źle.

Stanął w drzwiach do kuchni i oparł się o futrynę. Zobaczył że dzisiaj nie było tak żwawo jak zwykle, a na stole leżały zwoje.

-Powiedziałaś im- jęknął z wyrzutem.

-Aang, musiałam. Przepraszam- westchnęła.

-Nie, dobrze. Nic nie szkodzi. Tylko mam prośbę. Nie rozmawiajmy o tym i zanieśmy te zwoje na miejsce. Pogodziłem się z tym, co się stało i proszę, nie każcie mi znowu do tego wracać.

-Oh Aang- Katara westchnęła z ulgą i przytuliła go.- Cieszę się że w końcu przebaczyłeś sobie.

-Ja też.


	18. Chapter 18

Aang siedział w swoim pokoju pracując nad naszyjnikiem.

-Aang, co robisz?- zapytała grzecznie Toph otwierając drzwi.

-Nie, nic- chłopak schował kamień.

-To dobrze- powiedziała i zamknęła drzwi.- Pamiętasz ten list- podała mu kartkę.

-No, tak. Mieliśmy się spotkać z tym kimś, ale go nie było.

-No tak. Zaczęłam się zastanawiać kto to może być, ale nikt nie wpadł mi do głowy. Poszłam do miejsca, gdzie go spotkałam i znalazłam to- z kieszeni wyciągnęła papier.

„_Niestety nasze spotkanie nie odbyło się, ale niedługo się odezwę. Pozdrawiam._

_Wasz oddany doradca"_

-Aang, pamiętaj. Nie możemy o tym nikomu powiedzieć- ostrzegła go dziewczyna.

-Tak, wiem.

-No, a co tam robiłeś gdy przyszłam?- zapytała złośliwie.

-Naszyjnik dla Katary. Na 17 urodziny- wyjaśnił.

-Co? Kiedy Katara ma urodziny?

-Za dwa dni.- powiedział niepewnie chłopak.

-I ty mi dopiero o tym mówisz?- warknęła- Muszę urządzić jej przyjęcie!- krzyknęła i wybiegła z pokoju.

Aang odetchnął z ulgą. Magią powietrza zamknął drzwi i kontynuował pracę nad prezentem.

-Aang, co się stało z Toph? Wybiegła stąd dziwnie… dziwna?- powiedziała zmieszana Katara. Chłopak zaśmiał się i schował naszyjnik.- Co robisz?- zapytała siadając na łóżku obok niego.

-Myślę nad czymś- westchnął i objął ją.

Zobaczył że zrobiła się nieco smutniejsza.

-Nie, nie nad tym.- uśmiechnął się.- Zastanawiam się co będzie się działo po moich 16 urodzinach- jęknął.

-Chyba nie będzie tak źle- uśmiechnęła się Katara i pocałowała go w policzek.

-Hej, gdzie idziesz?- Aang chciał ją zatrzymać.

-Mmmm… pomyśleć- zachichotała i poszła.

Awatar był nieco zawiedziony. Liczył na coś więcej niż tylko pocałunek w policzek. Ale zabrał się z powrotem do pracy.

Nagle usłyszał hałas dochodzący z pobliskiego pokoju. Nie wiedział co się stało, więc poszedł w stronę dźwięku. Stanął pod drzwiami. To był pokój Inu i Manasa. Ale komuś mogło coś się stać. Otworzył drzwi. Na podłodze leżała pomarańczowa lampa. Chłopak podniósł ją, ale jego wzrok utknął na czymś innym. Wiedział, że nie powinien tutaj być, ale ujrzał coś dziwnego.

Na niewielkiej szafce stało kilka obrazków przedstawiających Inu, Manasa i jakieś dziecko. Aang przypomniał sobie co pokazał mu kiedyś Roko. Jego własne narodziny. Dziecko na obrazach było bardzo podobne do niego. Następny obraz rozwiał jego wątpliwości. To samo niemowlę siedzące na czerwonym kocyku z czterema zabawkami które wybrało. Czterema reliktami poprzednich awatarów…

Nagle do pokoju weszło małżeństwo. Aang spojrzał na nich. Wewnątrz niego kłębiły się przerażenie, strach, złość i nienawiść.


	19. Chapter 19

-C- czy wy…- zaczął ,ale zabrakło mu słów.

-Aang, przepraszamy że ci nie powiedzieliśmy- zaczęła Inu.

-Co? Od początku, kiedy tu zamieszkaliście wiedzieliście że to ja? Wiedzieliście że jestem waszym synem?- krzyknął.

-Aang, synku- mówiła rozpaczliwie kobieta.

-Nie! Zostawcie mnie! I nie nazywaj mnie tak!- krzyknął i wyszedł wściekły z pokoju. Musiał wyjść na zewnątrz. Musiał się wyciszyć, uspokoić. Po drodze natknął się na Toph, Katarę i Suki.

-Aang, co się stało?- zapytała Katara zatrzymując go.

-Proszę, zostaw mnie. Muszę trochę pobyć sam.- odparł i poszedł.

-To było dziwne- stwierdziła Toph zakładając ręce.

Młody Awatar usiadł na trawie i skrzyżował nogi. Musiał się uspokoić, wyciszyć. Ciągle nie mógł pojąć, że jego rodzice jednak żyją. Ale najgorsze było to, że mieszkali tutaj wiedząc że jest ich synem. Nic nie powiedzieli przez tak długi czas i pewnie nie powiedzieliby nadal to ukrywając.

-Aang- chłopak poczuł dłoń na ramieniu.- Co się stało?- dziewczyna usiadła obok niego.

-Prosiłem żebyś zostawiła mnie samego- odparł otwierając oczy. Ale jego głos nie brzmiał ostro, raczej ciepło.

-Możesz mnie prosić, ale przecież wiesz że się nie posłucham- uśmiechnęła się. Aang zrobił to samo.

-Tak wiem- odparł śmiejąc się.

-Więc, co się stało?- ponowiła pytanie.

-Uznasz mnie za wariata albo coś w tym stylu- powiedział- Poznałem swoich rodziców.

-Byłeś w świecie duchów?

-No właśnie nie.- odpowiedział.

Katara patrzyła na niego dziwnie.

-A nie mówiłem?

-Czekaj. A-ale jak to?

-No tak to. Inu i Manas.

-Nie- powiedziała zdumiona dziewczyna.- Co teraz zrobisz?

-Nie wiem- odparł- Muszę pozbierać myśli. J-ja… Najgorsze jest to, że gdybym sam się nie dowiedział, pewnie by mnie nie poinformowali że są moimi rodzicami.

-Oh, Aang przykro mi.- złapała go za rękę- Wracajmy- zaproponowała.

Awatar pokiwał głową i wrócili do domu.

Zastali tam Toph jak zwykle rozmawiającą z Inu. Pomimo tego, że Inu była o wiele, wiele starsza, dziewczynie to nie przeszkadzało w swobodnej rozmowie z kobietą. Zachowywały się jak przyjaciółki.

Jak zwykle podczas kolacji prawie wszyscy toczyli żywą rozmowę. Aang siedział z opuszczoną głową aby nie zobaczyć swoich rodziców. Grzebał w misce ryżu łyżką.

-Toph! Przestań!- krzyczał Sokka, gdy dziewczyna zaczęła kopać go pod stołem.

-Uspokój się Sokka! O co ci chodzi?- zapytała robiąc niewinną minkę.

-O- nie dokończył bo jego głowa wylądowała w misce. Katara i Aang zaczęli chichotać.

-Dobra, Aang! Przesadziłeś- krzyknął Sokka ścierając ryż z twarzy.

-Sooka, o co ci chodzi?- Aang zaczął naśladować Toph.

-Dmuchnąłeś powietrzem żebym miał całą twarz w jedzeniu!

-Co ty, Sokka! Nigdy czegoś takiego bym nie zrobił!- bronił się chłopak coraz bardziej się śmiejąc. Tym bardziej, że Manas i Inu poszli. Nie wiedział czy kiedykolwiek im wybaczy.

-Ty mały… pożałujesz- Sokka zagroził.

-Po pierwsze: nie jestem mały, a po drugie: co mi zrobisz?

-Już ja ci pokażę co!- odparł i zaczął gonić Aanga wokół stołu. Nagle do pokoju ktoś wszedł.

-Witam was, kochani- ukłonił się Iroh- Mam nadzieję że nie przeszkadzam- powiedział spoglądając dziwnie na Sokkę.

-Witam Generale Iroh- Aang odkłonił się.

-Co tutaj robisz?- zapytała Katara.

-Zuko ma teraz dużo obowiązków jako Władca Ognia, więc poprosił abym uczył cię magii ognia.

-Ale ja… przecież…- chłopak próbował się wykręcić- Przecież Zuko wszystkiego mnie nauczył!

-Nie. Pamiętasz magię ognia Azuli?

Aang prychnął. Jak mógłby nie pamiętać?

-Na pewno tak zaawansowanej techniki Zuko nie zdążył cię nauczyć.- mężczyzna uśmiechnął się.

Aang pokiwał głową. Przydałaby się zdolność tworzenia błyskawicy i tych niebieskich płomieni.


	20. Chapter 20

-Aang! Pożałujesz tego!- rozległ się krzyk Sokki.

Młody Awatar wbiegł do domu i schował się za półkami. Nie zauważył stojącego niedaleko małżeństwa. Gdy go zobaczyli chcieli podejść, ale do domu wbiegł mokry Sokka.

-Aang wyłaź! Wiem że tutaj jesteś!- wołał wojownik rozglądając się po pokoju. Nagle poczuł mocny podmuch wiatru, który pchnął go na podłogę.- Za co to było?- zapytał rozbawionego Aanga, który podszedł do niego.

-Za szpiegowanie- odpowiedział złośliwie pomagając wstać przyjacielowi.

-Co? Ja nic takiego nie zrobiłem. Po prostu szedłem lasem i zobaczyłem was, zatrzymałem się na chwilę i miałem iść dalej kiedy zostałem oblany wodą.

-Sokka, kłamiesz- zaśmiał się Aang- Nie tylko Toph wyczuwa wibracje w ziemi- powiedział chłopak.

-Dobra, masz mnie- Sokka się przyznał- Przepraszam- powiedział ze skruchą.

Aang uśmiechnął się.

-Katara ma jutro urodziny- oświadczył- Może by urządzić jakieś przyjęcie?- zapytał.

-Co? Jakie urodziny?- pytał nieświadomy Sokka.

-Chyba nie zapomniałeś? No wiesz, jesteś jej bratem i…

-Nie, oczywiście że nie- wojownik jąkał się- Mam nawet dla niej prezent.

-Tak? Ja też mam- powiedział z niedowierzaniem Aang- Mógłbyś powiedzieć co o nim sądzisz?- zapytał nieśmiało.

-No pewnie. Pokaż co tam masz!

Awatar wyciągnął z kieszeni naszyjnik. Do niebieskiej jedwabnej tasiemki przyczepiony był pomarańczowy kamień z wyrytymi symbolami wody i powietrza.

Sooka otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdumienia i chwycił naszyjnik aby bliżej się mu przyjżeć.

-Czy to jest to o czym myślę?- zapytał nie kryjąc zadowolenia w głosie.

-Tak. Jak myślisz, spodoba jej się?

-No pewnie ale według mnie nie jest tak ładny jak ten który dałem Suki- przyznał.

Aang zachichotał ale zakrył usta dłonią.

-Dobra, oddaj mi to- zabrał Socce naszyjnik i włożył z powrotem do kieszeni.

-A co z tym przyjęciem?- przypomniał wojownik.

-Jakim przyjęciem?- usłyszeli za sobą głos Toph, która przyszła razem z Suki i Teo.

-Katara ma jutro urodziny, pomożecie?- zapytał Aang.

-O, kochaś sam nie da rady- powiedziała z sarkazmem Toph.

-Nie to nie. Powiem Katarze kto mi nie pomógł- zażartował chłopak.

-Uspokój się, Iskrzące Paluszki. Pomożemy. Przecież to nasza przyjaciółka i tak dalej- mówiła dziewczyna- Ja zrobię dekoracje, Suki coś ugotuje, Sokka zajmie się muzyką a reszta pomoże Suki.

-Ale jest jeden problem. Katara może zobaczyć niespodziankę przed nami- oświadczyła Suki- Ktoś musi ją zatrzymać na ten czas.

-Ja mogę- zgłosił się Sokka.

-Nie. Musi być to ktoś, kto wie jak ją zatrzymać i z kim będzie chciała zostać- powiedziała Toph i zaczęła myśleć.- Chyba wszyscy wiemy kto to jest.- zaśmiała się- Aang, przygotuj dla was tyle zajęć na jutro, aby do wieczora nie było jej w domu- nakazała.

-Dobra- zgodził się Aang.

-Co? On?- protestował Sokka- Nie! Podejrzewam co chcesz przez cały dzień robić z moją siostrą!

-Tak? A mi się zdawało że ufasz nam- mag powietrza bronił się.

-No ufam, ale no… dobra- powiedział z rezygnacją.- Trudno jest się przyzwyczaić.

-No to ustalone- powiedziała szczęśliwa Toph i wyszła.

Sokka i Aang zostali sami.

-Sokka jeśli boisz się to ty możesz…- zaczął

-Nie, jesteś moim przyjacielem. Ufam tobie i Katarze. Wiem że jej nie skrzywdzisz.

„Wow"- pomyślał Aang


	21. Chapter 21

-Kataro, jakie masz plany na dzisiaj?- chłopiec wsunął jej rękę na talię i pocałował dziewczynę w policzek.

-Chciałam się trochę rozejrzeć w świątyni- odparła uśmiechając się. Uwielbiała gdy Aang był blisko niej. Przez długi czas nie widziała go. Stęskniła się za jego głosem, dotykiem, zapachem. Gdy był blisko niej traciła zmysły.

-Może lepiej nie- zaczął- To znaczy.. może spędzilibyśmy trochę czasu razem?- zaproponował.

-Czy coś się stało? Jesteś jakiś dziwny- stwierdziła podejrzliwie dziewczyna.

-Nie. Nic się nie stało i nie jestem dziwny- powiedział zdenerwowanym głosem.

Nie potrafił jej okłamywać, a jeśli już to nie chciał tego robić lecz teraz musiał.

Katara westchnęła.

-To co chcesz robić?- zapytała przyciągając go bliżej.

-Oprowadzę cię po okolicy- odparł całując ją.

Przerwała im Toph.

-Aang… no… ten- nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, ale chłopiec zrozumiał o co chodzi. Musiał zabrać Katarę gdzieś daleko.

Skinął głową i pociągnął dziewczynę za rękę.

-Gdzie idziemy?- spytała rozglądając się wokół- Tutaj nic nie ma.

-Jeszcze kilka minut- odparł- Zamknij oczy- poprosił. Katara posłusznie zamknęła oczy. W końcu mogła pobyć sam na sam ze swoim chłopakiem.- Już. Możesz otworzyć oczy- poinformował. Dziewczyna otworzyła je, a to co zobaczyła sprawiło że zabrakło jej tchu.

-Aang tu jest… tu jest cudownie!- zaśmiała się i przytuliła się do niego mocniej. Patrzyła przed siebie. Wszędzie rosły czerwone maki pomieszane ze stokrotkami i innymi polnymi roślinami. Niedaleko był drewniany mostek pod którym płynęła niewielka rzeczka. Z boku stał pomnik maga powietrza okrążonego różami. Na samym środku była wielka fontanna, z której lała się woda. Całą polanę otaczały lampy, ale teraz nie było potrzeby aby je zapalać.

Dziewczyna pobiegła przed siebie ciągnąc Awatara za rękę. Oboje śmiali się i bawili jakby mieli siedem lat. Beztroski i radosny śmiech.

Położyli się wśród kwiatów. Ich palce splotły się ze sobą. Nikt nie mógł ich rozdzielić. Byli parą od początku istnienia świata i będą razem do jego końca.

-Jak to możliwe?- zapytała spoglądając na ogród.- Przecież nie było tutaj nikogo od stu lat… ta polana powinna być zarośnięta chwastami.

-Gdy rozdzieliliśmy się, przybyły tutaj kobiety z Północnej Świątyni Powietrza. Przywróciły kilku miejscom dawny wygląd w zamian za możliwość mieszkania tutaj. Zgodziłem się. Oświadczyły że po kilku latach to miejsce zostanie przywrócone do dawnej świetności- wyjaśnił Aang.

-A kiedy mają tutaj zamieszkać?

-Zjawią się za tydzień… Ale nie same. Przybędą z nimi ludzie, którym brakuje dachu nad głową. Cieszę się że mogę im pomóc.

Katara uśmiechnęła się i pocałowała go w policzek.

-Powinniśmy się zbierać- chłopiec wstał i podał jej rękę- Jest jeszcze dużo do obejrzenia. Wrócimy tutaj wieczorem. Zobaczysz że wtedy jest znacznie piękniej- powiedział niemal szeptem. Ale nie chciał tutaj wracać wieczorem tylko ze względu na widoki. Ten dzień miał być doskonały. Wszystko miał zaplanowane.

Awatar zaprowadził ją nad małe jeziorko. Porastały go lilie a po powierzchni pływały żółwio-kaczki.

-Nie wiedziałam że tutaj było tak pięknie- westchnęła dziewczyna kładąc głowę na ramieniu Aanga.

-Ciągle mam w pamięci Świątynię sprzed stu lat. Chciałbym żeby chociaż jej część wyglądała tak jak kiedyś. Nie spodziewałem się że te kobiety odtworzą okolice tak dokładnie. Jestem pewien że za kilka lat zobaczę swój dawny dom.- powiedział.

Katara wsłuchała się w jego mowę, ale nagle zauważyła duży budynek z okrągłym dachem i ogromnymi drzwiami. Był cały śnieżnobiały.

-Aang, co to jest?- zapytała wskazując obiekt.

-Eee.. to jest- chłopiec nie chciał jej powiedzieć jak budynek się nazywa. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale nazwa nie mogła przejść mu przez gardło, a tym bardziej wyjaśnianie szczegółów.

Dziewczyna nie zważywszy na jego niepewność pociągnęła go za szaty.

-Chodźmy!


	22. Chapter 22

Weszli do jasnej komnaty. Wszędzie były miejsca do siedzenia a na marmurowym podeście stał wielki łuk pokryty różami. Na ścianach wyrzeźbione były podobizny par. Jedne ukazane były całując się pod łukiem inne stojące szczęśliwie w otoczeniu innych.

-To jest Kaplica- poinformował ją chłopiec. Stał w miejscu, gdy Katara chodziła wokoło i podziwiała wystrój.

-Czy może tutaj magowie powietrza brali ślub?- zapytała.

-Tak. Ale tylko gdy chcieli złączyć się z ludźmi z innych narodów. Gdy mężczyzna i kobieta byli z narodu powietrza, taki wielki ślub nie był potrzebny. W towarzystwie jednego świadka wypowiadali słowa przysięgi i stawali się małżeństwem. Często było to spontaniczne, nikt tego nie planował. Uważano że jeśli dwie osoby się kochają nie potrzeba żadnych obrzędów bo one nic nie zmienią.- wyjaśnił- Ale gdy mag powietrza chciał związać się na przykład z magiem ognia musiał wziąć taki ślub. To był kompromis, na który zgadzały się obie kultury, nawet jeśli ich tradycje przewidywały inne obrzędy.

-Czyli że jak jakaś dziewczyna z plemienia wody chciałaby związać się z magiem powietrza ślub musiałby odbyć się tutaj?- zapytała.

-Tak- odparł krótko. Rozmowa o tradycjach ślubnych przyprowadzała go w zakłopotanie a poza tym był już wystarczająco zdenerwowany.- Powinniśmy wrócić, pewnie Sokka nas szuka- uśmiechnął się, ale nie był to szczery uśmiech. Próbował ukryć swoje zdenerwowanie, ale nie wychodziło to najlepiej.

-Aang, coś się stało? Powiedziałam coś nie tak?- zapytała troskliwie dziewczyna w drodze do domu.

-Nie, wszystko dobrze- zaprzeczył- Naprawdę.

-Tak? To dlaczego drży ci ręka?- zapytała podejrzliwie.- Denerwujesz się?

-Nie to znaczy… tak.- jąkał się.

-Wiem o co chodzi- uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna. Aang spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. Wie?

-N-naprawdę?- zapytał.

-Tak. Boisz się że Sokka cię zabije- zaśmiała się- Nie było nas prawie cały dzień.

-Ah tak- odparł z ulgą. Na szczęście nie wydało się.

-Pójdę do Suki. Mówiła coś wczoraj o gotowaniu, może bym jej pomogła- powiedziała Katara jednak Aang mocno trzymał ją za rękę.

-Nie- powiedział stanowczo- Chodź ze mną.

Zaprowadził ją do wielkiej Sali, gdzie miało się odbyć przyjęcie.

-NIESPODZIANKA!- krzyknęli wszyscy idąc w jej kierunku. Każdy miał ze sobą prezent. Dziewczyna poczuła łzy w oczach. Nie wiedziała co powiedzieć.

-Ja… dziękuję… zrobiliście to dla mnie?

-Tak siostrzyczko, ale to przyjęcie to był pomysł Aanga- Sokka wskazał na chłopca.- To dla ciebie.- podał jej małe pudełko.- To ode mnie i całej rodziny. Dziadek, babcia i tato chcieli tu przypłynąć, jednak nie zdołali ale za to przysłali prezent.

-Sokka, dziękuję- powiedziała Katara. Nie kryła wzruszenia.

-Te kolczyki zostały zrobione specjalnie dla ciebie. Dziadek ściągnął je z Bieguna Północnego.- oświadczył wojownik.

-Kataro, wiem że czasami między nami układało się nie za dobrze, ale jesteś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką.- wyznała niewidoma dziewczyna- To dla ciebie i… wszystkiego najlepszego.

Kiedy Haru wręczył jej prezent podeszły jeszcze dwie osoby… Aang, który stał obok Katary odwrócił głowę żeby na nich nie patrzeć. Jak oni mogą tak spokojnie tu mieszkać? Jeszcze przychodzą na przyjęcie i zachowują się jakby nigdy nic się nie stało. Awatar miał ochotę wyjść, ale został. Dla Katary.

Mistrzyni magii wody też miała niewyraźną minę gdy zobaczyła Inu i Manasa.

-Wiem że nie znamy się zbyt długo ale byłoby głupio gdybyśmy nie złożyli ci życzeń- powiedziała nieśmiało kobieta- Niestety prezentu nie mamy więc życzymy ci wszystkiego najlepszego.

Dziewczyna westchnęła i spojrzała na Aanga. Nie dziwiła się że stał z odwróconą głową.

-Dziękuję- odparła i pociągnęła chłopca do stołu.


	23. Chapter 23

Przepraszam, że tyle nie aktualizowałam tego opowiadania, ale zabrakło mi pomysłów, potem nie miałam czasu i tak jakoś wyszło.

Mam nadzieję że nikt nie będzie się gniewał :)

* * *

><p>Katara zdziwiła się że Aang nie dał jej żadnego prezentu. Może nie miał czasu aby go poszukać. Ale i tak najlepszy prezent jaki jej dał to było to że istniał. Ważne że pamiętał o jej urodzinach.<p>

Było niewielu ludzi, tylko wszyscy którzy mieszkali tymczasowo w Świątyni. Każdy zajął swoje miejsce przy stole. Ile Awatar by dał żeby jego rodziców nie było na przyjęciu. Siedział wściekły nie spoglądając w ich stronę. Ale gdy zaczęła grać muzyka rozchmurzył się i po dłuższym czasie podszedł do Katary.

-Mogę prosić do tańca?- zapytał i podał jej rękę.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową zadowolona i zaczął się taniec.

-Dawaj Awatar!- krzyknął Sokka już lekko pijany.

-Sokka zamknij się- zganiła go Suki- Może ty też zaprosiłbyś mnie do tańca?

Nagle przerwała im Inu.

-Sokka co powiedziałeś?- zapytała. Suki spostrzegła się o co chodzi. Ci ludzie nie wiedzieli chyba kim jest Aang, a znając go dziewczyna nie chciała im nic mówić.

-On ma omamy- odparła i uśmiechnęła się.- Sokka, zaprosisz mnie do tańca?- zapytała głośniejszym tonem widząc przytulonych do siebie Aanga i Katarę.

-Ale ja nie umiem tańczyć!- protestował Sokka.

-To jest wolny! Dasz radę!- krzyknęła Suki i chciała zabrać go na parkiet.

-Nie!

Dziewczyna usiadła zrezygnowana ale do głowy wpadł jej pomysł.

-Wiesz co, Sokka? Zazdroszczę Katarze. Mieć takiego chłopaka jak Aang- rozmarzyła się- Gdybym była młodsza to może…- nie dokończyła bo przerwał jej wojownik.

-Dosyć!- krzyknął i zabrał ją na parkiet.

Suki była zadowolona z powodzenia jej planu i tańczyła z Sokką do samego końca.

Wieczorem wszyscy poszli do swoich pokoi.

-Dobranoc- powiedziała Katara całując Aanga.

-Co?- protestował- Przecież powiedziałem że pójdziemy na polanę wieczorem a poza tym nie dałem ci prezentów.

-Ale myślałam że…- zaczęła dziewczyna lecz chłopak przerwał jej pocałunkiem.

-Nic nie mów- powiedział jej do ucha i pociągnął za sobą.

-Aang, miałeś rację!- krzyknęła dziewczyna wchodząc na oświetloną polanę. Teraz było tu znacznie piękniej niż w dzień.

-Proszę, to twój prezent- podał jej pudełko. Gdy je otworzyła ujrzała niebiesko- białą suknię.- Zrobiona specjalnie dla ciebie przez krawców w Królestwie Ziemi. To tradycyjny strój Magów Wody. - uśmiechnął się.

-Aang… ja… ja dziękuję!- krzyknęła przytulając się do niego.

-Cieszę się że ci się podoba.- powiedział patrząc w jej niebieskie oczy.

Siedzieli przy fontannie śmiejąc się i rozmawiając.

-Kataro ty drżysz. Zimno ci- stwierdził i przyciągnął ją bliżej- Powinniśmy wracać. Nie chcę żebyś była chora.

-Aang, mogę cię o coś zapytać?

-Pewnie- skinął głową.

-Jak chciałam iść spać powiedziałeś że nie mogę bo nie dałeś mi prezentów… Chcę upewnić się czy to była pomyłka.

-Nie, nie była- westchnął Aang i usiadł z powrotem obok niej. Wyciągnął coś z kieszeni.

-Wiem, jesteśmy jeszcze młodzi i zrozumiem jeśli się nie zgodzisz, ale…- zaczął i wziął głęboki oddech.- Kataro z Południowego Plemienia Wody, czy wyjdziesz za mnie?

Przez chwilę czekał na odpowiedź. Dziewczyna wydała się być zszokowana.

-Aang ja…- zaczęła ale oboje usłyszeli szelest. Spojrzeli przed siebie.

-Katara, Aang wreszcie. Szukaliśmy was wszędzie- odetchnął Haru który przyszedł z Teo

-Sokka zastanawia się co robicie- powiedział ze śmiechem Teo.- Mamy was zabrać do domu.

Dziewczyna westchnęła i pociągnęła za sobą chłopaka. Co miała odpowiedzieć? Tak długo na to czekała ale…

Cała czwórka szła w ciszy. Aang próbował się uspokoić żeby nie stracić nad sobą panowania. Akurat teraz. Sokka potrafi wszystko zepsuć. Przecież tyle szykował się aby ją o to zapytać i co? Teo i Haru wparowują i wszystko rozwalają.

Gdy zobaczył Sokkę chciał pójść do swojego pokoju, ale wojownik go zatrzymał. Poczekał aż wszyscy poszli i zapytał:

-I jak? Zgodziła się?

-Nie…- zaczął chłopiec i zobaczył smutną minę przyjaciela- Nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć bo Teo i Haru jej przeszkodzili!- krzyknął.

-Oh, Aang przepraszam- powiedział ze skruchą Sokka.- Może lepiej pójdę spać.- wyśliznął się z pomieszczenia. Wiedział co mogłoby się stać. Aang i tak już był mocno zdenerwowany.

Awatar poszedł do siebie. Stanął w korytarzu i westchnął. Miał wejść do sypialni kiedy poczuł że ktoś łapie go za rękę.

-Aang nie zdążyłam odpowiedzieć- upomniała się dziewczyna.- Tak.

-Co?- zapytał.

-Tak, Aang. Tak! Chcę za ciebie wyjść!- wołała szczęśliwa. Chłopiec objął ją w pasie i podniósł do góry.

-Nie wiesz nawet jak się cieszę- powiedział i podał jej naszyjnik- Mam nadzieję że spodoba ci się.

Dziewczyna wzięła go i pocałowała swojego przyszłego męża.

Kilka dni później wszyscy już wiedzieli kim było tajemnicze małżeństwo. Manas i Inu nie byli traktowani już jak przyjaciele, nawet Toph przestała rozmawiać z kobietą. Nie było tutaj dla nich miejsca, wszyscy trzymali się od nich z dala. Każdy rozumiał położenie Aanga, ale nie rozumieli jego rodziców. Lecz chociaż wszyscy się od nich odwrócili, oboje zostali ze względu na syna. To on był najważniejszy.

Po rozmowie z Aangiem Katara postanowiła ogłosić wszystkim ich zaręczyny. Wbiegli oboje do pokoju gościnnego gdzie byli wszyscy ich przyjaciele.

-Słuchajcie wszyscy!- krzyknęła. Aang podszedł do niej i objął dziewczynę.

-Królowa cukru jest w świetnym humorze- stwierdziła z sarkazmem Toph.

-Zamknij się- szturchnął ją Sokka.

-Ja i Aang pobieramy się!- oznajmiła. Wszyscy spojrzeli na nich zaskoczeni. Sokka uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

-Gratulacje- odparła Suki i przytuliła dziewczynę.

-Tak, gratulacje- powtórzył Teo i uśmiechnął się.

-Wspaniale- burknęła cicho Toph i wyszła.

Nikt nawet nie zauważył jej zniknięcia do wieczora gdy była kolacja.

-Haru widziałeś Toph?- zapytała Katara nakładając jedzenie.

-Nie… zniknęła dziś rano.- zastanawiał się- Może poszła ćwiczyć magię ziemi?

-Ale nie ćwiczyłaby cały dzień i przyszłaby na kolację.- stwierdziła dziewczyna- Pójdę jej poszukać…

Jak oczekiwała, mistrzyni magii ziemi siedziała przy wielkich skałach. Katara podeszła do niej.

-Co się stało?- zapytała siadając obok przyjaciółki.

-Odejdź- warknęła dziewczyna i odwróciła się.

-Toph.. zaraz… ty płaczesz?

-Powiedziałam idź stąd! Odejdź!- krzyknęła.

-Powiedz co się stało- nalegała Katara.

Toph przez chwilę milczała ale potem oznajmiła:

-Masz rację. Musimy porozmawiać.


	24. Chapter 24

Wiem, trochę krótki niż pozostałe.

Uwaga: Awatar nie należy do mnie, gdyby tak było zapanowałby w nim chaos ;D

* * *

><p>-Chodzi o to że… ja po prostu ci zazdroszczę- zaczęła Toph.<p>

-Mi? Czego?

-Raczej kogo- poprawiła- Gdy dowiedziałam się o waszych zaręczynach… przepraszam…

Katara milczała. Teraz nie wiedziała co powiedzieć.

-Kataro ja po prostu… Może opowiem ci wszystko- tłumaczyła- Kiedy dołączyłam do waszej grupy strasznie podobał mi się Sokka- uśmiechnęła się gdy wspomniała sobie wspólne czasy- Myślałam że może on też lubi mnie bardziej niż przyjaciółkę. Podobało mi się w nim wszystko! Jego żarty, odzywki, determinacja, siła… Ale dowiedziałam się o Suki. Wiedziałam że on ją kocha a ona jego. Nie miałam szans u Sokki- schyliła głowę- Pojawiła się nadzieja gdy ona zniknęła. Próbowałam… robiłam wszystko żeby coś do mnie poczuł, ale… ślub przekreślił wszystko. Wszystko. Potem zauważyłam Aanga. Tak, wiem że to dziwnie brzmi- uśmiechnęła się- Był totalnym przeciwieństwem mnie. Spokojny, zabawny. Typowy mag powietrza. Ale poza tym silny, utalentowany, mądry i w dodatku mistrz czterech żywiołów. Zaczęłam pisać do niego listy. Myślałam że coś z tego wyjdzie ale on widział we mnie tylko przyjaciółkę. Przypomniałam sobie też co się działo gdy była wojna. Gdy byliście blisko siebie wasze serca tak szalały. Wiadomo było że prędzej czy później będziecie razem. Ale chciałam spróbować. I ponownie nic nie wyszło. Myślałam że może jeszcze coś zdołam zrobić, ale gdy dowiedziałam się że macie zamiar się pobrać… Kataro przepraszam, ale wy wszyscy znaleźliście sobie kogoś z kim chcecie spędzić resztę życia a ja z moim charakterem… nie chcę być sama- przytuliła się do przyjaciółki i zaczęła płakać.- Wybacz mi, proszę.- mówiła łkając.

-Oczywiście że ci wybaczam, jesteś moją przyjaciółką. Na pewno znajdziesz chłopaka z którym będziesz szczęśliwa- powiedziała ciepło.

-Dziękuje Kataro- Toph otarła łzy- I jeszcze raz przepraszam.

-Toph… mam do ciebie pytanie- dziewczyna zaczerwieniła się.

-Czując wibracje stwierdzam że jesteś teraz zdenerwowana- próbowała zażartować dziewczyna.

-Słuchaj…- dziewczyna przygryzła wargę- Czułaś że ja i Aang… No że jak jesteśmy blisko siebie to… Od kiedy tak było?

-Chodzi ci o to: od kiedy Aang zaczął świrować na twoim punkcie.- stwierdziła dziewczyna- Od kiedy do was dołączyłam, ale to nie było tylko z jego strony. Oboje szaleliście za sobą- uśmiechnęła się Toph- No i wiedziałam że będziecie razem, a po tej akcji w Ba Sing Se…

-Co?- Katara zrobiła się jeszcze bardziej czerwona.

-Kataro, wiedziałam co się stało- zaśmiała się- Nie martw się, tylko ja o tym wiedziałam- uspokoiła ją.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się nerwowo.

-Jestem głodna- jęknęła Toph łapiąc się za brzuch.

Obie zaśmiały się.


	25. Chapter 25

Rozdział trochę inny niż pozostałe. Napadło mnie aby opisać niektóre sprawy związane z duchami i problemy dotyczące właśnie utraty bliskich osób przez bohaterów oraz odpowiedzi na nurtujące ich pytania.

Uwaga: Awatar nie należy do mnie, gdyby tak było zapanowałby w nim chaos ;D

* * *

><p>~~Aang~~<p>

Kolejny spokojny dzień i kolejne spotkanie z rodzicami. Trochę dziwnie to brzmi dla mnie. Jakim cudem przeżyli? Poza tym nie ufam im zbytnio. Skąd mam wiedzieć czy mówią prawdę?

-Aang, ja i Toph przejdziemy się gdzieś. Będę wieczorem- oznajmiła Katara i pocałowała mnie w policzek.

Wow. To nie jest już moja dziewczyna. Teraz jest moja narzeczoną. Nie spodziewałem się że wszystko tak się potoczy. Podczas pobytu na Rzeżącej Wyspie straciłem nadzieję… A teraz ta sama dziewczyna która uwolniła mnie z lodowca zostanie moją żoną.

Słońce świeciło nad świątynią. Idealna pogoda na spacer… i medytację- pomyślałem i uśmiechnąłem się. Dawno nie byłem w świecie duchów. Może od Roko dowiem się czy Manas i Inu mówią prawdę.

Usiadłem na trawie i skrzyżowałem nogi. Jakiś czas później wędrowałem po skalistym wybrzeżu. Nigdy nie wiesz gdzie trafisz wchodząc do świata umarłych.

-Roko!- zawołałem, ale zamiast niego pojawił się mój stary przyjaciel- Hei Bai.- Witaj!- przywitałem go. Zwierzę przysiadło i mogłem na niego wejść. Duch biegł przez kilka lasów i zatrzymał się przy moim poprzedniku.

-Aang. Witaj- Roko ukłonił się.- Dawno cię tutaj nie było.

-Tak wiem- uśmiechnąłem się- Mogę cię o coś zapytać?

-Mówią prawdę.- odparł poważniej. Zdziwiłem się skąd on…

-A- ale jak… skąd wiesz?- zapytałem.

-Jestem częścią ciebie, a poza tym duchy w każdej chwili mogą spojrzeć na świat żywych. Wiem co się dzieje- wyjaśnił.

-Ale dlaczego? Jeżeli wiedzieli że ja… dlaczego nie powiedzieli?- plątałem się. – Myślałem że mówią to dlatego bo jestem Awatarem a rodzice Awatara… no też są traktowani inaczej.

-Aang- Roko uśmiechnął się ciepło- Dlaczego mieliby tak mówić skoro oni nawet nie wiedzą że jesteś Awatarem?

-Co? Nie wiedzą?- zdziwiłem się.

-Nie.- odpowiedział a po chwili mówił dalej- Aang, porozmawiaj z nimi. Oni też są w trudnej sytuacji. Oni też nagle obudzili się w innym wieku, ponad sto lat później. Jeśli z nimi pogadasz wyjaśnią ci wszystko. Nie możesz tak ich traktować. Nawet jeśli byliby najokrutniejszymi ludźmi na świecie…

-To i tak są ludźmi- dokończyłem. To samo mówiłem gdy dowiedziałem się że mam zabić Ozaia.

-Dobrze że mnie rozumiesz.- ucieszył się- Teraz wracaj. Jest już późno i ktoś na ciebie czeka. I jeszcze jedno. Odwiedź mnie za kilka dni. Kilka osób chce z tobą porozmawiać.- uśmiechnął się i wróciłem na ziemię.

Zobaczyłem jeszcze smutny wzrok Roko, jakby miał wyrzuty sumienia…

Rzeczywiście było już ciemno. Przesiedziałem w świecie duchów cały dzień, a wydaje mi się że byłem tam tylko kilka minut…

-Aang- usłyszałem znajomy głos.- Wiesz że jest strasznie późno?- mówił z wyrzutem.

-Tak, przepraszam ale rozmawiałem z Roko i coś zrozumiałem- odparłem. Katara podeszła do mnie i przytuliła się.

-Musiałeś siedzieć tam cały dzień?- zapytała śmiejąc się.

~~Katara~~

Nie mogłam spać. Było tak zawsze podczas pełni księżyca.

Wyszłam z sypialni i pobiegłam przed świątynię. Usiadłam na schodach i zaczęłam płakać. Teraz czułam się taka samotna. Odkąd zabrakło mamy…

-Kataro. Kataro, kochanie- usłyszałam. Podniosłam głowę. Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć.

-Mamo!- krzyknęłam i przytuliłam się do niej- Tak mi ciebie brakuje- płakałam.

-Wiem, wiem ale ja ciągle jestem- spojrzałam na nią- W twoim sercu i pamięci. Zawsze będę przy tobie. Nigdy cię nie opuszczę.- pocieszała mnie.

-Ale ja bez ciebie jestem zagubiona, samotna…

-Nie jesteś samotna- zaprzeczyła- Masz wspaniałą rodzinę i wspaniałych przyjaciół. Nigdy nie będziesz sama. Wiesz że ja ciągle istnieję, więc dlaczego zachowujesz się jakby mnie nie było? Jestem bez przerwy z tobą. Obserwuje twoje życie i kiedy jesteś smutna, ja też jestem. Więc obiecaj mi że już nigdy nie będziesz płakać. Powinnaś być szczęśliwa, tym bardziej że niedługo założysz rodzinę- uśmiechnęła się.- Muszę wracać, ale pamiętaj. Ja zawsze jestem z tobą. Nigdy nie przestaniesz być kochana i nie przestaniesz kochać, bo moja miłość nadal trwa wokół ciebie i chociaż ja jestem gdzie indziej ty nadal jesteś bardzo ważna dla wielu osób.- powiedziała i rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Zastanawiałam się czy to był sen, ale naprawdę rozmawiałam z duchem.

Przypomniałam sobie słowa mamy. Jestem ważna dla wielu osób. Kocha mnie mój ojciec, Sokka, babcia i… Aang. Nie jestem sama.

~~Sokka~~

Usiadłem nad oceanem. Była noc a na niebie nie było ani jednej chmury. Mogłem zobaczyć okrągły księżyc który oświetlał wodę.

Zawsze podczas pełni myślałem o Yue. Czy nie ma mi za złe że ułożyłem sobie życie z Suki? Czy ona to wszystko widzi? Czy nie czuje się odrzucona?

-Yue bez względu na wszystko zawsze będziesz w moim sercu- powiedziałem spoglądając na niebo.

Ciągle w pamięci miałem tamte zdarzenie. Dziewczyna którą kochałem odważyła się oddać życie księżycowi i poświęcić się całemu światu.

Siedziałem z opuszczoną głową i nabierałem do ręki piasek. Nagle rozbłysło się jaśniejsze światło. Podniosłem głowę i ujrzałem nad sobą Yue.

-Sokka- powiedziała smutnym tonem patrząc na mnie z bólem- Sokka- powtórzyła.

Odważyłem spojrzeć w jej oczy.

-Yue ja… ja przepraszam- powiedziałem czując jak łza spływa po moim policzku.

-Za co przepraszasz?- zapytała uśmiechając się- Za to że jesteś szczęśliwy? Na tym to polega: jeśli ty jesteś szczęśliwy, ja także. Przestań się zamartwiać czy jestem zła na ciebie bo ożeniłeś się z Suki. Ja jestem duchem, wy ludźmi. Nie mogę mieszać się w wasze życie. Suki jest jak druga ja. Jeśli jesteś z nią szczęśliwy i kochasz ją, to jakbyś kochał mnie.- powiedziała kładąc rękę na moim policzku.- Kocham cię i zawsze będę. I nie mam nic przeciwko twojemu związkowi.

-Ty… wszystko widzisz? Co robię, jak się czuję?- zapytałem.

-Tak. Nie tylko w nocy, ale w dzień także. Każdy duch może w dowolnym momencie zajrzeć do świata żywych.- wyjaśniła.

-A-ale jak to możliwe? Kochasz mnie a ja podjąłem za żoną kogoś innego. Nie jesteś zła?

-Czy ty nie słuchałeś? Oczywiście że nie jestem- powiedziała z radością w głosie- Jeśli ty jesteś szczęśliwy, ja także- pocałowała mnie w czoło i wróciła na swoje miejsce w górze.

Teraz mogę żyć bez wyrzutów sumienia.

Dzisiejszego dnia każdy coś zrozumiał. Duchy nie są tylko do straszenia, chcą nam pomóc w problemach.

Nikt z bohaterów nie będzie już cierpiał i zastanawiał się czy jego szczęście jest na przekór duchowi ukochanej osoby. Każdy zacznie nowe życie patrząc w przyszłość z optymizmem i nadzieją.


	26. Chapter 26

Uwaga: Awatar nie należy do mnie, gdyby tak było zapanowałby w nim chaos.

* * *

><p>Awatar wziął głęboki wdech. W końcu nadszedł czas na wybaczenie. Mówił przecież sam że przebaczenie jest ważne i oczyszcza duszę. Ten kto nie umie przebaczać, nie potrafi także żyć.<p>

Zrobił krok do przodu i zobaczył rozmawiających rodziców. Jego rodziców. Brzmiało to dziwnie ale bardzo… pięknie.

„Moi rodzice"- pomyślał i uśmiechnął się. Wezbrał się na odwagę i wszedł do pokoju.

-Chciałbym z wami porozmawiać- powiedział patrząc na nich błagalnie. Przecież mogli odmówić. Nie był dla nich zbyt miły, ich własny syn.

Inu spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. Nie spodziewała się czegoś takiego, ale była bardzo zadowolona. Wszystko zapowiada się dzisiaj bardzo miło.

-Usiądźmy- zaproponowała.

-Um…- zaczął- Nie wiem co powiedzieć. Nadal jestem w szoku że moi rodzice żyją…- uśmiechnął się.

-Właśnie, musimy ci coś powiedzieć- wyrwał się Manas. -W sprawie tego że żyjemy..

-Tak, pewnie chcesz dowiedzieć się jak przeżyliśmy tyle lat?- przerwała mu kobieta i spojrzała na męża wrogo.

-Właściwie to… tak.

-Więc…- zaczęli. Inu szturchnęła męża, aby opowiadał.

-No to było niezwykłe…- zaczął- My… my…

-Poznaliśmy pewnego szalonego naukowca. Chciał przeprowadzić na nas eksperyment i no… wsadził nas do takiej wielkiej tuby z wodą i obudziliśmy się jakiś miesiąc temu.- mówiła kobieta.

-To naprawdę niezwykłe- uznał Aang.- Chcecie wiedzieć coś o mnie?

-Tak… ale może… później. Chyba ktoś cię wołał- powiedziała kobieta zdenerwowanym głosem.

Chłopiec spojrzał na nich uważniej. Bali się że zaczął coś podejrzewać, ale on tylko uśmiechnął się i wyszedł.

Małżeństwu nie zostało dużo czasu więc chcieli się dowiedzieć czy ich syn wybrał sobie dobrą kandydatkę na dziewczynę.

Zaplanowali wszystko tak, aby zostać się sam na sam z Katarą.

Dziewczyna akurat czytała jakieś zwoje.

-Nie przeszkadzam?- zapytała Inu spoglądając na nią.

Katara spojrzała na kobietę.

-Nie, wcale- odparła miło. Rozmawiała z Aangiem który wszystko jej wyjaśnił więc postanowiła zmienić nastawienie jego rodziców.

-Chciałabym z tobą pogadać, o moim synie- powiedziała.

-Dobrze- Katara uśmiechnęła się i odłożyła zwoje.

-Więc jesteś dziewczyną mojego syna?- zapytała.

-Tak, a właściwie to… jestem już jego narzeczoną- odparła i pokazała swój naszyjnik.

-To.. to wspaniale- powiedziała Inu ale tej radości nie było widać.- Będziesz dobrą żoną dla Aanga.

-Cieszę się że pani tak sądzi.- Katara uśmiechnęła się.

Podczas kolacji wszyscy zaczęli się uśmiechać i rozmawiać ze sobą. Ale Aang i Toph siedzieli ciszej niż zwykle. Chłopiec wstał od stołu, ale Katara złapała go za rękę.

-Gdzie idziesz? Co się stało?- zapytała.

-Muszę odetchnąć -odparł.

-Widzę że coś się z tobą dzieje- powiedziała i wstała.

-Nic mi nie jest. Naprawdę.

Zdjął jej rękę i chciał wyjść, jednak z kieszeni wypadła mu zwinięta kartka. Dziewczyna szybko podniosła ją i zaczęła czytać.

-Aang, Toph co to ma być?- krzyknęła patrząc na nich. Sokka od razu myślał o najgorszym i spojrzał na Aanga wściekły.

-Sokka, to nie tak- bronił się chłopiec widząc rozzłoszczonego wojownika.

-Uspokój się!- Katara krzyknęła na brata- Aang co to ma być?

-To nic nie znaczy- odparł cichym tonem.

-Nic nie znaczy?- zapytała- Ktoś próbuje was zabić!- krzyknęła. Wszyscy zaczęli się krztusić i spojrzeli na Aanga i Toph.

-Co?- zapytał Sokka. Myślał że Awatar zdradził Katarę z Toph. Jaki on jest głupi!

-Kto to jest?- zapytała.

-Nie wiem… myśleliśmy że to jakiś duch..

-Tak. Jak przyleciałam usłyszałam głos jakiegoś mężczyzny, ale nie czułam jego wibracji- potwierdziła niewidoma dziewczyna- Kazał zanieść ten lis Aangowi.

-Jak przyleciałaś? Czyli to było jeszcze przed ślubem Sokki?

Aang podrapał się po głowie.

-Tak- mruknęła Toph patrząc na podłogę.

-Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? Przez ten cały czas ktoś próbował cię zabić a ty nic nie powiedziałeś!- Katara krzyczała na chłopca stojącego przed nią.

-Jeżeli bym ci powiedział byłabyś w niebezpieczeństwie tak jak my, a nawet w jeszcze gorszym. Zresztą to już nieważne. Teraz wszyscy możecie zginąć- odparł.

-Jak to zginąć?- pytali jeden po drugim.

-Ktoś kazał nam być cicho i nikomu nie mówić o tym dziwnym spotkaniu, ani liście. Inaczej każdego, kto się o tym dowie, zabije.- wyjaśnił spokojnie Aang.

-Z-zabije?- Sokka przełknął ślinę.

Jego siostra nie przejmowała się stanem brata. Przewróciła oczami.

-Aang, nie z takich opresji wychodziliśmy- Katara wyglądała na nieco spokojniejszą niż chwilę temu- Ozai był groźny i co? Od dawna siedzi w lochach, bez mocy. A też chciał nas zabić. Chciał zabić wszystkich!

-Ozai był przynajmniej człowiekiem, a ten mężczyzna nim nie jest. A jeżeli nie jest czlowiekiem to kim innym może być, jak nie duchem?- zapytała Toph.

-Musimy się tego dowiedzieć- postanowiła dziewczyna, chciała wyjść na zewnątrz i każdym możliwym sposobem wołać tę dziwną istotę- do skutku.

-Nigdy ci na to nie pozwolę- Awatar złapał ją mocno za nadgarstek- Rozumiesz? Jeżeli mamy się czegoś dowiedzieć, ty zostaniesz tutaj, bezpieczna.

-Co? Nie ma mowy!- protestowała próbując uwolnić rękę, ale chłopak był bardzo silny i trzymał ją mocno.

-Nie- odparł ze spokojem w głosie i puścił dziewczynę, która nadal była w szoku. Spokój też działa cuda!

Aang wyszedł układając w głowie plan doprowadzenia do spotkania z nieznajomym.


End file.
